The Evil Regals and Their Meddling Ways
by Tutu Pele
Summary: What would happen if a group of Evil Regals (Who have Regina's best interests at heart) could screw with, I mean, advise Regina throughout the show, starting at episode two? Lots of yelling and Regina's blatant disregard of their advice, that's what.
1. LETS GET TO KNOW THESE IDIOTS

_Just a little info sheet. You can skip it and still understand the story perfectly._

 _As requested by a certain reviewer, here are the names, and genders of the characters. Plus a little extra just so you all know. BTW, Andrew is gay, and Vanessa is Bi-sexual, so any anti- gay peoples reading will either have to stop or put up with it. Come on, I'm Hawaiian; we have the biggest gay pride community ever!_

 _Alex Hughs:_

 _Age- 17 years old_

 _Gender- Male_

 _Sexuality- Homosexual_

 _Ship- Swan Queen_

 _Ethnicity: Caucasian_

 _Zorana_ _Nikolić:_

 _Age- 16 years old_

 _Gender- Female_

 _Sexuality- Heterosexual_

 _Ship- Nobody. Everyone should just focus on their careers!_

 _Ethnicity- Too many to count. Most prominently Serbian, Korean, and African American_

 _Marisa Hughs:_

 _Age- 18 years old_

 _Gender- Female_

 _Sexuality- Heterosexual_

 _Ship- Outlaw Queen_

 _Ethnicity- Caucasian_

 _Andrew Byrne:_

 _Age- 17 years old_

 _Gender- Male_

 _Sexuality- Heterosexual_

 _Ship- Irish Queen (Him & Regina. Yes, he created a ship name just for them.)_

 _Ethnicity- Irish/ Scottish mix._

 _Vanessa Zoeng:_

 _Age- 17 years old_

 _Gender- Female_

 _Sexuality- Bi-sexual_

 _Ship- Stable Queen all the way_

 _Ethnicity- Chinese_


	2. REGINA MEETS HER STALKERS

_Author Note: Hey guys, this is my first story, so go easy on me! Regina is a bit OOC, but I needed her to be less "I kill you." And more " Please go away."_

As Regina stormed back into her house she was fuming! _The bitch was staying in Storybrooke?_ How dare Ms. Swan disrespect her like that! Oh, she would show Emma _exactly_ who she was dealing with! That little blonde harlot would pay for ever even thinking of crossing Regina Mills! She was so angry that she almost didn't notice them.

"Who the hell are you?" Regina inquired. There were five teenagers camped out in her living room!

"Oh this is great! Alex, you got the times wrong! We caught her in Evil Queen Mode!" A petite brunette called out.

 _Evil Queen Mode?_ Regina thought. _No they couldn't possibly know!_

"Oh well, nothing to be done about it." A lanky boy, presumably Alex, stated. "Miss Regina Mills," He said, turning his attentions to her. "Pleasure to finally meet you, I'm big fan. May I introduce myself, I am Alex Hughs, and this lovely lady," He sarcastically motioned to the brunette from earlier "Is Vanessa."

Regina blinked. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed. A young man in the back of her living room cowered behind a tall blonde. "Oh, but the others haven't even introduced themselves yet!" Alex cried, feigning innocence.

"Marisa" Claimed the blonde.

"I don't care, get out of my house." Said Regina in monotone.

"Zorana" Called out a striking young girl to the left of Alex. She had wild brown curls, and chocolate skin, but what stuck out the most was that though she was clearly African American, she had strong Korean features.

"I don't care, get out of my house." Said Regina.

"I'm Andrew" The other boy whispered. He was obviously terrified, his bright green eyes widened in fear.

"I don't care, get the hell out of my house!" Said Regina, breaking her calm demeanor.

"And together we are the Evil Regals!" Alex shouted.

"That was terrible. Truly. I thought you wanted to make a good first impression?" Vanessa quipped.


	3. THAT LAST LINE, THOUGH

Regina had probably been standing frozen for what seemed like a century, and the kids were getting worried.

"I think we broke her." Zorana whispered.

"I'm going to call your parents. Give me all of your parent's numbers, all of you." Regina demanded. She was pacing around the room, using the familiar click click click of her heels to soothe herself.

"That might be difficult…. Besides, we're here to help." Vanessa reasoned. "We are your personal fan group. We found documentation of Storybrooke in Alex's attic, and since we live in the future/ another world and the writer is definitely NOT looking for some B.S. reason why we're here so we can get on with the plot, we used magic/ time machines/ portals to get here and show up whenever we want or you need us. The details aren't important. Seriously, don't ask questions."

"Okay, so you're crazy. Great. I have five certifiably insane teenagers in my house." Regina mumbled as she grabbed her phone.

"Hey, I didn't kill my dad." Commented Zorana.

Regina stopped dead in her tracks, and dropped her phone. "How dare you say such a thing!" She denied, but you could the fear shining in her eyes. _How does she know about that? Who are these people? If they know about my past, why aren't they terrified of me?_ She thought.

"Oh, cut the crap, _your Majesty_. We know everything. I like you much better when you're being honest." Marisa spat out.

"I think you mean evil, Mare. I love you, but you're crazy. I'm pretty sure you're only here because you hope she'll rip out a heart." Zorana snorted.

Regina hurriedly bent down and snatched up her phone. It took her only seconds to dial Graham's number, probably some sort of record. "Graham?" She said, unable to keep the quiver out of her voice. "There are some hooligans pestering me. Remove them, now." She continued, immediately snapping the façade of control back into place. "Yes Ma'am" He grumbled.

"That's not really how it works." Andrew squeaked, drawing her attention to him.

"I'll be deciding 'how it works'" Regina scowled

"Oh honey, no, no, no. That's not how it works either." Alex retorted.

"Really, we're here to help. You should take out advice."

It was becoming obvious to Regina that these were just a bunch of kids plagued with a hero complex (Except maybe Marisa. Scratch that, definitely not Marisa.), probably hired by Ms. Swan herself! No, she would not be taking one word of their advice!

She had conveniently forgotten that anyone employed by Emma Swan would not know about Henry Sr. but hey, let's allow her these little delusions, at least for now.

It was another 10 minutes before Sherriff Graham appeared, much to Regina's annoyance. When her doorbell rang she practically sprinted to the door, even in the killer four inch heels she was always sporting (Seriously, how DOES she do it?) "Graham. Took you long enough." She scolds as he strides through the doorway. These kids have put her in quite the mood, and poor Graham is getting the brunt of it. The brunette led him through her house at an extremely brisk pace, only to find her living room deserted.

"What the hell? But… they were right here, in this very spot!" Regina cried. She spun around searching for any possible way they could've escaped. _This is insane! Maybe I'm insane_ , she thought. _Maybe all of the years I spent as the Evil Queen finally caught up to me. No, Regina! Get a hold of yourself! You are not some scared little girl hiding from mommy anymore. You are more powerful than anyone in this land. You are not weak._

"You should rest a little, Regina." Graham placed a hand on her shoulder. "Henry's biological mother showing up must be extremely stressful for you." He began guiding her upstairs. She stopped dead at his last line. "THAT WOMAN IS NOT HENRY'S ANYTHING! SHE GAVE THAT UP WHEN SHE GAVE HIM UP!" She whipped around to face him, possibly to hurt him in some way, before she realized where she was, _who_ she was in this world, and reined in her temper.

"I will be expecting you later on tonight. Come after Henry's asleep." She spat out.

Graham came around midnight. Even though she had been expecting him the knock on her door still made her jump.

 _Why are you doing this to yourself? You're only hurting yourself, and Graham. He's not Daniel. He'll never be Daniel._

These thoughts circled her mind over and over.

 _But I can pretend._ Said another voice.

 _Still such a child, Regina._ Scolded yet another voice. One who often visited her. Cora's voice.

She opened the door decisively.

"Graham." Said the brunette, motioning for him to enter. "Come in."

 _Pretending is all I have._ She thought.


	4. OH CRAP, HE WOKE UP

_Authors note: Sorry I didn't post one yesterday. Writes block/ I just didn't feel like it. It's 2:00 AM but now I feel like it. Tomorrow morning's will be hell. This is mainly Evil Regal/ Regina bonding and bickering. We're on Ep. 3, so there will be Davids, and Kathryns, and Snow Whites, oh my! Plus we find out who gave Regina the inspiration to bring Kathryn into the mix._

Graham had snuck out before she woke up. This only put her in a worse mood, considering what actually woke her up.

"Today, today is a very important day!" Sang Alex, much too cheerful for 4:00 AM. "Come now Regina, we have work to do! I have a breakfast date at 9:00, so HURRY!" He continued. "Really? Is it that idiot Jack?" Marisa hopped onto Regina's bed, jostling the covers. Regina groaned and threw he head back into the pillows.

"So I'm stuck with you." She blew a wisp of hair from her face. The brunette pushed herself up to her elbows. "Explain to me again why exactly you care what I do with my life?" She sighed.

"First off, try a little diplomacy. For a politician you really have the worst manners. And second, we're here to help. You are going to completely muck up your chances with Emma if you continue like this!" Alex cried.

"I think you mean Robin!" Marisa retorted.

"Emma? And who the hell is Robin?" Regina was standing up now, and throwing her best Evil Queen glare at our dear protagonists.

"That's not important. Now go, get ready for work. You've got a town to run! Oh, you've got the best job! I'm gonna do that some day, ya know. Run a whole damn town." Zorana said wistfully as she pushed Regina towards. "I will not be taking orders from a child!" Regina called back, only to find her room empty.

 _I'm definitely going crazy._

Regina was still in the office when her phone rang. Working late, as usual.

 _The hospital? What would they be calling me about? Unless-_

Regina punched the accept call button so hard for a moment she feared for her out-dated little blackberry. "Yes?" She snapped.

 _This better not be what I think it is._

"It's Dr. Whale. You told me to call you is there's ever any change in our John Doe. Something's happened."

A sinking feeling hit Regina like a ton of bricks.

 _So help me God, Rumplestiltskin if your curse doesn't shape up, I will destroy you._

"What?" She asked.

"One of our volunteers said he grabbed her. There was a slight fluxuation in brain activity." He replied. _Whale sounded too calm. Monotone. I supposed HE had no reason to be afraid, or angry, but shouldn't he at least be suspicious? The curse had done a good job there, at least. This man was not Dr. Frankenstein._ She mused.

"And who was this volunteer?" She asked, though she already knew. Of course she knew. Of course it was Snow. No-one else could play the "True Love" card like Snow & Charming.

"Mary-Margaret Blanchard." He replied.

 _Still so monotone._ She thought. Yes, her entire world was crashing down around her and all she could think about was the tone of voice her undoing was delivered in.

And then it hit her. Perfect princess Snow, who got everything and who was beloved by all would be with her True Love once again!

 _Rejoice! Be merry!_ She thought dejectedly. There really was no way to defeat that bitch.

 _No! This is my revenge! I can't let her win again. This must be fixed. But how?_

When she got a second call summoning her to the hospital, she was hardly surprised. She hurried over to the hospital, but it wasn't "David Nolan" she was worried about. No, it was actually better if he died. How would she fix this little bump in the road?

While she was in the car a person appeared next to her. "Ah, so the Prince awakens." Mused a voice. Marisa. "Now if I were you I'd be freaking out right about now." She continued. Regina's jaw tightened. Who did this girl think she was?

"Oh but you are, aren't you?" She faked sympathy, slightly sticking out her bottom lip. "You're just pretty good at hiding it."

"So here's what I'd do." Marisa turned in her seat to face Regina. "Remember Kathryn from the Old World? Well in this world she can be whoever you want her to be. And wouldn't it be absolutely tragic if David's coma was preventing him from returning to his wife? Well, Ta Ta! I really must be going before the others notice I'm gone!" and with that she disappeared.

Damn. Maybe Marisa is worth keeping around.

 _In the kids world, the rest of the Evil Regals have just found out what Marisa's done._

" _How could you? You went behind all of our backs and effected things in a way that was not democratically selected!" Zorana whined._

" _Oh calm down, you sound like a toddler who had her toy taken away. Besides, the damage is done." Marisa groaned, propping her feet on the coffee table._

" _Marisa! We are trying to help everyone, not create drama!" Andrew yelled. "And get your feet off of the new furniture!"_

" _What are you gonna do about it, little bro?" Marisa taunted as she sauntered away._


	5. IT ALL COMES DOWN THO THE NUMBER SEVEN

Marisa's plan had been a stroke of genius. But it had done so much more than kept Snow & Charming apart. It had reminded Regina that all it takes to dispose of a problem is a little ingenuity and a correctly placed pawn. This town was a chess set, and she was the most powerful piece on the board- The Queen.

It didn't even occur to her once that these thoughts were slightly psychopathic. Then again, it's all relative, and so far nobody had been murdered. Psychopathic was still in the future.

Regina strode into the Granny's like she owned the place. Her confidence had returned, though to an outsider, it would seem as though it was never gone to begin with. Ms. Swan would not be around for much longer.

"How was your walk with Henry?" She asked. "That's right, I know everything. But relax I don't mind." She lied.

"You don't?" The younger woman was astonished.

"No. Because you no longer worry me, Ms. Swan." More lies. "You see I did a little digging into who you are, and what I found out was quite soothing." Forget two truths and a lie, this is two lies and a truth. "It all comes down to the number seven."

"Seven?"

"It's the number of addresses you've had in the last decade. You're longest in anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?" Regina quipped. The diner's background noises had faded to a dull thrum. This is her element. Nothing could stop her.

"In you were wondering, I did find a place here in town." Subtle subject change there, Emma. I'm sure no-one in Rhode Island noticed.

"I know. With Ms. Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh, wait. You don't have one. See what I mean? In order for something to grow it needs to have roots. And you? Don't have any."

"You don't know me."

"Oh I think I do. All I ask is that while you carry on your transient life, you think of Henry and what's best for him. Perhaps consider a clean break? It's going to happen eventually. Enjoy your coa coa." And she stuck the landing. Her classic red lip smile finished off the intimidation tactic perfectly as she strut out of Granny's.

^^^^ (I'm trying this because NOTHING ELSE I DO WILL COMPUTE! Scenes just bleed into each other, and I hate it!)

"I know you think otherwise, but I don't enjoy these Saturday city council meetings. Sometimes they're just unavoidable." Well that's a strait up lie. Henry's probably known what "City Council Meeting" meant for years. Children know everything, they just pretend not to. Unfortunately most parents, including Regina, were clueless about that.

"Now, you know the rules?" She asked.

"Yes to homework, no to T.V., and don't go outside."

"Good boy." Regina praised, but her tone quickly morphed into something quite scary.

"Under no circumstances are you to leave this house."

"You mean don't see my mom." He said.

She knew he wasn't really trying to hurt her, but oh that last word. She was his mother. She raised him, clothed him, and loved him because _Emma_ couldn't. How she regretted that dratted potion now! Not Henry or course. Never Henry. But she wished she could be his real- no, _biological_ mother. Maybe then her love could be enough.

"She is not you're mother. She is just a woman passing through." Regina stormed out of the house.

Graham was especially _enthusiastic_ that day. In fact it almost made up for the fact that whatever they had meant nothing. Almost.

Regina was exiting Graham's room at Granny's when he appeared.

"Oh honey, Graham again?" Said Alex. "Not even I ship you and him, and I think he is "Mmm-mmm good."" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him.

"This won't make you happy. None of this has ever or will ever make you happy." His voice had dropped its lighthearted tone and replaced it with something rarely heard on Alex- sincerity.

"Let's walk." He ordered.

"Daniel. Start with Daniel." Alex prompted. They were strolling down the street next to Granny's.

"Daniel. We met when I was only your age. He was the most beautiful ting I'd ever seen. I fought it at first, knowing what my mother would say, of course I had no idea what she's do. If I had maybe I would've stayed away. Probably not. I'd be selfish, and convince myself that we could avoid that fate. I loved him more than life itself. Even now, if given the chance, I would trade my life for his." Regina confessed.

Her voice deepened. "Snow took him from me."

"Oh for God's sake, she was ten years old! A child! Blame your mother at least. She did the heart crushing thing." Alex lamented. "Although she did have impeccable style."

"I know." Regina whispered, so quietly Alex wasn't even sure she had said it.

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat it! Yes, I know. But how can I possibly blame her? She's my mother." Her voice had been slowly working its way back to a whisper.

"I have to go." She straitened her skirt, pretending her confession hadn't existed in the first place. "Henry's expecting me by 5:00."


	6. WHAT THE HELL, HENRY!

_Author note: I decided to make this chapter a little more lighthearted than usual but considering which episode we're on, it didn't work. It's also way longer, but this was an important chapter. Vanessa/ Regina bonding. Asian Queen? Queen Vanessa? I don't know, you guys decide what I should call it from now on. Leave suggestions in the reviews._

BOOM.

The ground shook.

 _What now?_ Thought Regina. _Ever since that woman arrived it had been one thing after another!_

Her office phone immediately started ringing off the hook.

Dammit.

XXX (The last one only worked that one time. I did it multiple. As stated above, dammit.)

"Everyone step back, please!" Regina ordered.

"Is that a crater?"

"No, there were tunnels. Old mines."

"Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department?" She rattled off orders like a machine gun.

"Ms. Swan, this is official town business. You're free to go." It would be just like Emma to get hurt. Not that she was worried. The paperwork would be a bore, that's all. Yup. That is the only reason to be worried about Emma Swan.

"Well, actually, I work for the town now."

Say what now?

"She's my new deputy." Graham explained.

 _Oh. OH._ Regina blinked. Emma wore the smuggest smile known to man kind. She could probably get in the Guinness world record book with for that smile. Regina wouldn't let her have even a moment of victory.

 _Pretend it doesn't faze you._

This entire thought process happened in under a minute. Living with Cora had taught Regina to be quick on her feet.

"They say the Mayor's always last to know." _Dammit Regina!_ She chastised herself. _What part of "Pretend it doesn't faze you" do you not understand?_

Apparently living with Cora hadn't taught her to be quick _enough_ on her feet.

"It's in my budget." Now Graham was smirking too. One little act of defiance. Oh he would pay for it later, but in his mind, this little act of defiance was worth anything she could throw at him. Little did he know.

"Indeed." Regina summoned every once of venom she had and poured it into that one word.

"Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?" Ah, there was that adjustment. A little late, but you came through, Mills.

XXX

Why had she ever though that it was important to stop Henry's delusions? Right now Regina would settle for him being safe! Oh Henry, where are you?

 _I can't lose him._ She thought. _He's everything. I can't lose him! Archie, you can council him any way you want, if only you keep him safe._

Another earthquake.

"STOP! STOP!" Regina screamed, desperately running towards the tunnel.

"You're making it worse!"

 _I can't lose him, I can't lost him, I can't lose him_ circled around and around in her head.

"I am trying to save him!" Emma stormed up to Regina

 _I can't lose him, I can't lose him, I can't lose him._

"You know why he went in there in the first place, don't you? Because YOU made him feel like he had something to prove." Emma's words felt like a punch in the stomach.

 _She's wrong._

"And why does he think he has anything to prove? Who's encouraging him?"

 _She's wrong._

"Do not put this on me."

 _She's wrong._ _No, she's not._ And that last though made her angrier than anything Emma could have said. _She's not wrong._

"Oh, please! Lecture me until his oxygen runs out!" Regina was on the verge of tears.

The idea of Henry dying terrified her.

 _Not Henry. Please, not Henry._

"We have to stop this. Arguing won't accomplish anything." Emma said.

Regina sucked in a deep breath and pulled herself together.

 _She's not wrong._

"No, it won't." Regina agreed

"What do you want me to do?" Emma asked.

"Help me." Admitting the need for help took everything Regina had, but if it meant Henry lived, she would forgive even Snow White. Emma Swan didn't even make her top 3 list of enemies.

"We need to find some way to… punch through the ground. We need something big." She said.

"Like what?"

"Explosives." Gappetto offered.

As they were preparing the explosives a teenager appeared next to Regina.

"How're you holding up?" Andrew asked.

"My son could die. How do you think?" Regina lashed out on him.

"Blow it." Regina commanded. Suddenly Andrew realized what they were doing.

"Actually that might not be the best idea!" Andrew tried to tell them, but it was too late.

Emma ran into the dust filled area.

"Did it work?" Regina asked when she returned.

"I didn't open."

And suddenly the world stopped spinning and the very ground she was standing on felt paper thin.

XXX

"What was that? What the hell was that? You said you could do this!" Regina yelled.

 _If any of you messed up so badly that my son died, I will burn your houses to the ground and laugh as you watch._

Her movements were frenzied and desperate, and obviously wasn't thinking strait.

" Madam Mayor." Emma called.

"They could've killed my son!" She was sickened as images of Henry crushed at the bottom of a mine played through her head like a horror movie.

"I know, but this isn't helping." Emma soothed.

"Regina. Calm down. He'll be alright. Everything is gonna be alright." Andrew was rubbing her shoulder when Emma noticed him.

 _Wow. Someone dares to touch Mayor Mills. The kid has got guts. I wonder who he is. I haven't seen him around… Who is he?_ She thought.

"If we knew exactly where they were…." Geppetto started, but Regina was too distraught to listen fully.

Emma grabbed Pongo, and they followed him to an air shaft.

"This must be where they are."

XXX

Henry. Henry was right here, in her arms. He was safe. She would never let him go again.

 _I have Emma to thank for this._ She thought.


	7. HEY CORA, WE GOT PHOTOS!

_Authors Note: Finally finished that light hearted chapter I have been meaning to do. It's not episode based, so there will be no plot interferences._

Regina was preparing for work when a flash of movement caught her eye.

"You guys are terrible at working as a team, aren't you?" She asked Vanessa, who, like the others had before, come alone.

"Yeah. Most of us don't even like each other. But enough on that. Tell me, why exactly did you bring the fucking glass coffin to a world where no- one is supposed to know about The Enchanted Forest?" Vanessa responded.

"It was hardly a victory, and I hardly see the point in commemorating it." She stated.

"It's ridiculous. I guess that even though I despised Snow, it always impressed me how she made True Love work. God knows what happened when I tried the same." Regina confessed.

"I was really rooting for you and Daniel. If it makes you feel better, we already visited Cora." Vanessa giggled. "That was fun."

"What did you do to my mother?" Regina asked. She swiveled around. She was met by more laughter. And not quiet laughter. The kind that wakes up a ten year old boy in the next room.

"Mom? What's going on?" Henry had stumbled into her room, still half asleep.

"Who's this?" He questioned.

"No-one Henry. Just someone who I'm interviewing for a job as my next part-time secretary." She lied.

This struck Henry as a bit odd. What kind of job interview took place in the employers house at 4:00 AM? But he didn't speak out. It was 4:00 AM, and realizing that something was out of place is impressive enough. Lord knows why she wakes up at this un-godly hour.

"'Kay." He stumbled his way back to his room and audibly plopped onto his bed. Or so she thought. As soon as he knew she wasn't paying attention, he crept back to her doorway and listened.

"What did you do to my mother?" Regina whispered harshly.

"Something horrible. Truly horrible." Vanessa quoted, still giggling.

"Well?"

"It was about a month before you met us. Alex had the absolutely genius idea of making Cora's life miserable for what she did to you. It was nothing serious, just constant pranks for a month strait. We'd tie her dress to her chair so it would snag in front of other rulers in Wonderland. Painted all of her dresses red, but she kinda rocked that one. Oh, and we chopped off all of her hair, once." Vanessa made scissoring motions as she said this.

"You know, stuff magicless teenagers could pull off." She finished.

At this point Regina burst out laughing. It actually wasn't that funny, but the idea of _mother_ with all of her hair chopped off was suddenly hilarious!

"You guys can travel between realms? And my mother's alive? Damn pirate. " Regina would be more angry at this, but right now all she could do was be happy that she was alive, if only to get these little stories.

"Yes, and yes, we can." A new voice, Alex, answered.

"And I brought photos!" He pulled out pictures of a bald, sleeping Cora, and one taken from a crowd. Cora had just stood up from her throne, and her (red) dress had torn all the way off her body. He was barely noticeable, but Alex could still be seen laughing behind the throne. Luckily no-one seemed to notice him.

These kids were really something else!


	8. SNOW & HER PRECIOUS PRINCE

"You should go out there." Regina advised Kathryn.

"There's plenty of food. Go. Be with your husband." Regina said these last words with such sincerity; one might think she meant them. Maybe she did. _She's worrying herself sick, poor thing._

"I lost him once, now I have him back. But it's like I still don't have him back. You have no idea how that feels." Kathryn confessed. But Regina DID know how that felt. Multiplied a million, she knew how that felt. She should feel only contempt for this woman who took her husband being alive for granted. But she didn't. Her heart went out to Kathryn, who was so lost. And that's why the words came tumbling out of her mother before she could stop them.

"Actually, I do. I lost someone once too." Regina almost immediately wished she could take the words back. Showing any sign of weakness was not in her nature, and Daniel was definitely a weak spot.

"Really?"

"Yes. But the love I lost… there's no bringing him back. You have a chance here. Go to him."

"You're right." Suddenly Kathryn was painfully aware of how she's been lamenting all night about losing David. She heard the "You have no idea what that's like" comment in a whole new light. Suddenly she wanted to comfort Regina, but knew her well enough to know that would result in only being pushed away. So she took her advice.

"And Regina, thank you. Thank you for being such a good friend. It's been so lonely. I'm not used to having one." Kathryn was already at the archway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Neither am I." Regina declared.

"Well like it or not, you have one now." Kathryn's last words filled Regina with joy, even if only for a second. Kathryn _was_ her friend. But friendship had never been something Regina was good at.

There was one thing she would never confess to Regina. She simply didn't love David anymore. About the time that Emma girl… Emma Swan, was it? Well anyways, around the time she had appeared Kathryn had struck up a relationship with one of her neighbors, Fredrick. It was new, barely beginning, and when David reappeared there was no comparison. He was her husband. Yet she no longer loved him.

XXX

"Regina?" Kathryn choked out through her tears. She may not have loved David, but he was still her husband.

It was almost midnight when Regina's phone had rung. She hadn't been asleep though. She had been talking to Zorana about being mayor, what responsibilities faced her, etc.

"Kathryn? What's wrong?" Regina urged.

"It's David. He's gone." Kathryn resumed crying

"I'll be right over."

XXX

Zorana had disappeared, at Regina's insistence. This was not a time to introduce Kathryn to new people. As soon as Regina knocked, Kathryn opened the door. The brunette immediately pulled her into a hug as soon as she saw her face. Despite Regina not being a very touchy feely person, anyone could see the blonde needed it.

Her eyes were red rimmed, and tears were still drying on her face. Her make-up was smudged beyond repair, and her hair was in one big knot. In short, she was a mess.

"Oh honey." Regina said after they sat down. "Tell me everything."

"We were looking at some old photos when…" She sniffled and hiccupped. "I asked him if he was coming to bed…" More sniffles and hiccups. "He said no, and I tried to kiss him…" You know the drill. "And then he walked out saying "This isn't right"" This last part came out as a wail that hurt Regina's ears. "How can this not be right? I'm his wife!"

Up until this point Regina's more compassionate side had been running the show. Now the Evil Queen was running the show.

Mary-Margaret. That's who was making it wrong. Oh, She would make that little flake of Snow pay…

XXX

Regina called forth the power of her past life before walking into Granny's.

 _Snow will not be getting her happy ending! I worked too hard on all of this to be defeated yet again by her true love!_

But it was more than that. She felt a sense of (Albeit thin and breakable) loyalty to Kathryn, and Snow had taken her love away, just like she'd taken away Regina's.

"Sn- Ms. Blanchard, may I have a word?" Regina asked coldly, knowing that no matter what Snow's answer was, she WOULD have a word. Maybe a little more than a word.

 _Maybe I'll rip her little tongue out right here and now, so I'll be the ONLY one of us to say a word ever again…_ She entertained this thought for a second, only barely noticing when Snow replied.

"Of course." How kind of her to be compliant.

"I wanted to talk to you about my friend" _God that word seems so foreign._ Regina thought. "Kathryn."

"But more specifically, I wanted to talk to you about her husband David. You don't belong together. He's not yours. He's taken. Find. Somebody. Else." Regina commanded.

"I haven't done anything" Snow proclaimed her innocence.

"Really? So he just up and left his wife on a whim?" Regina set Snow with a death glare.

 _If looks could kill._ Mary-Margaret thought.

"He did what?" Snow was obviously surprised.

"You don't know." Snow shook her head.

"Well I suspect you soon will, so listen carefully, dear, because it's in your best interest. Stay away. He's in a fragile state. He doesn't know who he is or what he's doing, and you're this close" She made a hand motion, though in her head she was doing a much ruder motion. "To wreaking multiple lives. So before you do something that can't be undone, let him remember who he was."

As she was leaving she noticed a familiar blonde figure trying to hide her face behind a menu.

"Marisa, stop being an idiot and get your ass over here. I swear Andrew is a better spy than you!" Regina called out, turning multiple heads.

 _Oops. Regina, your commoner is showing._

Marisa scrambled up from the booth she had been hiding in and ran to Regina's side. They walked out the door together.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh? I mean, I'm all for keeping the sickeningly cute Snow & Charming apart" She wasn't. Actually, no matter how much she respected Regina's brain, she was rooting for true love to win. "But that was just cruel."

"And here I thought you were the good one," Regina said. "You're just a weak as the others."

"A. You know you like us, and B. I'm not sure you're the best judge of "Good", Madam Mayor. Look, I just come off a little crazy because, well, I am. But I really want to believe in true love. All of it. Sadly, I also know that all relationships will fail eventually, and I should focus on succeeding in life. Succeeding in life required being cunning, and manipulative. So that's what I do." Marisa confessed.

"Well at least you've got your priorities strait. Love is weakness, Marisa."

XXX

It was night time before she had her next opportunity to interfere. She saw David walking down Main Street, and immediately knew what was going on.

"Mr. Nolan?" She asked

"Whoa." He said, spinning around.

 _She really snuck up on me there. Quiet, like a hunter about to close in on its prey. And I'm the prey._

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just heading home from work, and I saw you." _He's off to see her._ Regina thought. Suddenly even speaking to this man felt like a betrayal to Kathryn. "Are you lost?"

"Yeah. Yeah, kind of." I'm looking for the Toll Bridge."

"Ah, where you were found. Trying to jog your memory?" Regina inquired, knowing that it was not the case.

"No, I'm meeting someone." David revealed.

In her head Regina responded to him by saying.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you're married. You bastard, walking out on a woman who waited for you for 28 years! I will destroy you, someday, Charming! I will make you suffer!"

But on the outside she said "So you've made your choice."

A plan was already forming in her mind. She would lead him astray, and get his "memories" back. Yes, the only happy ending would be hers. And Kathryn. Not that she cared.

 _Author note: For those of you who were wondering, yes, I will be revealing how the kids are doing this eventually, but you'll have to wait for it!_ _Plus I need to find a spot to fit it in, and this show doesn't leave much resting time! Will get it to you eventually._


	9. OH HERE COMES A CLIFFHANGER BITCHES!

_Author Note: Hey guys, sorry the update is later than usual (2 days, I'm sure you survived). My Aunt is visiting from the Big Island, and she only comes once a year. I will be going back home for two weeks starting July 9_ _th_ _, so I will not be updating. But I promise when I return I will have extra chapters to make up for it!_

Graham shot up like a bullet (No, that is not an innuendo), from his dream. He was breathing heavily, and obviously not okay.

"What is it?" Regina grabbed his arm, trying to reassure him.

"I had the most intense dream. I was… in the woods. I was hunting, and I killed a deer… There was a wolf." Regina's interest spiked. A wolf? He couldn't be remembering, could he?

"A wolf?" Regina asked.

"It's eyes—One was blood red, and the other was black as night. The funny thing is… I think I've seen the wolf before."

"Go back to sleep Graham. It was only a dream."

She kissed him, trying to distract him from remembering. It was a tactic she had used before, often. It usually worked, but for some reason, tonight was different. "It didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a memory." He got up and started pulling his cloths back on.

"Graham" Regina called.

"I need some air. I need to think."

Graham, please. Come back to bed." Regina was grasping at straws, trying to convince him that his dream wasn't real, even though she knew he was remembering. She didn't want him to remember. People who remembered were _taken care of_ , and she happened to like Graham.

"I left my car at Granny's anyways. I need to go and get it. Clear my head." He tried.

"Graham" She began a speech that, like her kisses, had been preformed many times. But this was different. This was the curse, and it was meant to control him. The curse should've put ideas strait in his head. It didn't. "Listen. It's late, you're tired. You're probably still drunk." She pulled his head towards hers. "Don't leave."

"Since when do you want me to stay anyways?"

And then he was gone, leaving Regina alone with her thoughts.

 _If I had thought ahead for even a second, Graham could be living with me._ Regina thought.

She had often wished that she'd included in the curse that Graham would actually love her, and be a father figure to Henry. If The Evil Queen had ever thought she would have a child in the future, she would've made sure that child would have a father. Sadly, having his heart could not force him to love her, or even think he did. Only the curse could. Alas, her past self wasn't exactly thinking of _motherhood_ when she cast the curse.

"You don't need him, you know." Andrew said.

"Sure. A 17 year old knows anything about… needs" Now THAT was an innuendo.

"I mean it. He'll never love you, or stay past dawn. Whatever he's giving you, it's not what _you_ need." Andrew leaned against the wall, trying to look cool, and failing miserably. He tripped over his own feet and stumbled a few times before righting himself, causing Regina to chuckle.

"And who can give me what I need? You?" She sneered.

"No, that would just be wrong. Sure, I've got the biggest crush in the world on you, and who can blame me, but I'm not even 18. It's illegal, even in Storybrooke. Plus, It's just wrong." He sat on the edge of her bed and sighed comically. "Irish Queen will never happen."

"Irish Queen? Wow. You're creepier than I thought." Regina teased.

"Oh yeah. But seriously, you need someone who will love you, support you, even with all the skeletons hiding in your closet. You _need_ someone willing to fight your demons with you."

"Great. Just let me call m Genie." She lamented before realizing…

"Don't you actually _have_ one of those?"

Yes. Yes she did. Unfortunately, Sidney Glass could do her little good in _that_ department.

XXX 

"Our tax dollars hard at work, I see." Regina chided.

"Graham isn't here. I assumed he took a sick day. With you." Emma was still hurting from finding out about Graham with that…. woman. Okay, woman wasn't the exact word she was looking for, but it was all she could handle calling Regina. Despite everything the brunette had done to her, she had raised Emma's son. And for that, she (begrudgingly) respected Regina.

"Oh, so you're aware of us. Good." Regina had already known this, but the confirmation still made her pretty angry. She strode into the police station with an air of confidence that frankly, was a total ruse.

"That's why I'm here. Because I'm also aware of your relationship with him."

"I don't have a relationship with him." _Oh sure Emma. What is it with the women of the Charming family lately and taken men?_ Regina mused.

"Oh? So nothings ever happened between you two? You forget Ms. Swan. I have eyes every-" Regina was interrupted by a small Asian girl running into the room.

"Ms. Mills, may I speak to you." Vanessa was already pulling Regina out of the room, leaving a very confused Emma alone.

 _Why is the Mayor always hanging out with teenagers?_ She thought.

"Wha- Vanessa? What the hell are you doing?" Regina asked sharply.

Vanessa pulled Regina out of earshot before whispering angrily.

"What the hell are you doing? You promised!"

"What? I barely know you, why would I promise you anything."

Suddenly Vanessa froze. She looked around the police station hallway, taking in every detail.

"Oh. _Oh._ Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Oh shit!" For someone so tiny, she really had a affinity for strong language. Suddenly she pulled a small book from her coat pocket, and started talking to it! She really was crazy. "Guys! Guys I fucked up. I got the timeline wrong, and ended up back in year one."

"What?" A voice asked. Regina looked around for the speaker, but the voice seemed to be coming _from the book._

"Dammit, Vanessa!" Another voice chided.

"What's going on?" Vanessa grabbed Regina's hand, and suddenly they were gone.


	10. DAMN SHE KILLED GRAHAM

_Author Note: Cliffhanger tiiiiiime! Figured since I would be crazy busy and unable to post the latest chapter, I would also be like Adam & Eddie at a season finale. Sorry, not sorry. _

Regina was lying on her back, in a completely white room. Blindingly, annoyingly white. I mean, what was Merlin going for, an Angelic look? Well it turned out badly!

 _Maybe this is what Leopold got the Snow White idea from._ Regina blinked. _What the hell happened? Oh, I know. I'm in hell. Yup. Something killed me, and living in this constant reminder of Snow is my hell. Damn, they got me good. I'd prefer fire and red hot coals._

"Sorry! The first couple times are hard, I know, but you'll get used to it. Everyone does. Marisa was the worst. She puked!" Vanessa giggled, pulling Regina up to her feet. It did not go unnoticed by anyone that Regina immediately used magic to fix her hair and cloths. As soon as it was available, magic was her go to problem solver. 

"Ey, nobody who wasn't there needs to know that!" Marisa yelled from an extremely white chair to Regina's left. "Welcome to our humble... are we supposed to call it a home now? Sure as hell doesn't feel like one." She stood up and walked over to the white fridge to grab some food that was… you guessed it. White.

"You live in this place? That sounds… nice." Regina was eyeing the room with a look of absolute disdain.

"Well, there aren't a lot of options for _Merlin's Chosen Ones._ Hell of a way to live, right?" Marisa was now eating said food that looked like chicken, but drained of all color.

"Guys, we're getting off topic. Vanessa, you changed the story line?" Alex intervened, always the leader.

"It was an accident! I thought she was going back to Emma! And after everything that happened between the two of them, I just _knew_ it would turn out badly!" Alex's eyebrows shot up like a bullet.

"We do not interfere! Not directly at least, and especially not with things like _romance_! It's not important enough. The world would not have ended if Emma  & Regina got back together." Alex was pacing. "And you brought her here!"

"How can you say that? Have you forgotten how she cried for hours after they broke up? If you actually cared about Regina at all, you would've done the same thing, but all you care about is getting a good story!" Vanessa screamed, matching Alex's pace.

"Oh would you both just shut up! Alex, stop being an asshole." Marisa shot a look at Alex. "You're both right. But we can't talk about this in front of her." She jerked her head to Regina.

"So here's the deal. We are Authors. You don't get that yet, but you will, some day. The last Author was a total fuck up, so Merlin decided to get a group of people who would stop each other from being fuck ups. Crash course on my life." This was obviously a sore spot for Marisa. She seemed pretty pissed.

"Why did he pick teenagers? Not that having a bunch of teenagers around 24/7 isn't great, but it's the single dumbest idea of my life." Regina questioned.

"Something about teenagers being more trainable and blah, blah, blah. Anyways you get it. Vans? Take her home. Make it a couple hours later so she doesn't go after Emma again." Marisa commanded.

"And Alex? Stop being a jack ass."

XXX

Regina was walking to her father's grave when she heard voices coming from the tomb. Emma Swan's voice. She was still a bit confused about the things her kids- that's what she'd begun to think of them as; a kind of second family- had said, but she knew she felt only hatred for Emma Swan. And now the woman had broken into her father's tomb, her sacred place! This is unacceptable.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina froze when she saw who Ms. Swan was with. They were impossibly close, practically on top of each other. If she hadn't interrupted, they probably would've ended up on each other and in a cemetery no less!

"What are you doing here?" Emma had no right to ask that, considering that she was technically breaking and entering on private property.

"Being flowers to my father's grave, like I do every Wednesday." That was a lie. Regina went to her 'father's grave' only when she needed to think. Her vault was the only place she felt safe, and right now, she needed some stability. She couldn't stop thinking about that white room, and how those kids were living. It seemed horrible.

"Don't blame her. It's my fault. I wanted to look in there." Graham slowly moved towards Regina, most likely out of habit. 28 years is a really long time, and even without the curse, it's human nature to stay with what you know. Predictably, it wasn't enough to keep him with her.

"Really? Why? What were you looking for?" But Regina already knew. His heart.

 _Holyshithe'_

"Nothing. It was, uh… It was nothing." Graham was nearly falling over as he said this.

"You don't look well, dear. Let's take you home." _Just come with me, and I can deal with this. You don't have to die. I'll work something else out. There's magic in my vault. I can save you. Just come with me._ Regina thought.

"No, I-I-I don't want to go home. Not with you." Ouch.

"Oh? But you'll go with her." This was not a question. No, this was a fact in Regina's mind. There is no in between. It was her or Emma, and if it's not her, it's Emma.

"Hey, this is between you two. Leave me out of it." Emma pleaded.

 _This situation is volatile and I do not want to mess with Mayor Mills. No matter how cute Graham is. And Regina. Wait, what? Nope, not going there Swan. She's like a cactus. Pretty flowers with thorns. Thorns filled with poison. Plus she's a bitch. And probably doesn't swing both ways... But bitch is the bigger one. Right, Swan?_ Emma thought.

"She's right. It's between us, and things have to change."

"And I wonder why that is all of a sudden."

"It has nothing to do with her. You know, I've realized that I don't feel anything, Regina, and I know now it's not me. It's you."

"So you're leaving me for her."

"I'm leaving you for me."

"Graham you're not thinking straight." Regina slowly edged towards him. If she could just touch him, just for a moment, the curse would work. Except she wasn't sure about that anymore. For some reason, the curse wasn't working anymore.

"Actually, for the first time, I am. I'd rather have nothing than settle for less. Nothing is better than what we have. I need to feel something Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself the chance."

"Graham." Regina closed the space between them. It didn't work.

"I'm sorry. It's over." He stepped away.

Regina looked at Emma with fire in her eyes. That woman came, and ALL OF THIS started. She must be some sort of karmic justice wrapped up in a little blonde package, because she was fucking with everything in Regina's life.

As Regina said this, she nearly cracked. All her anger was gone, replaced by defeat.

"I don't know what I ever did to you, Ms. Swan, to deserve this. To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear."

"I told you, it's not her." Graham tried, but his politeness, his calm, kindled the last little spark Regina had left, and soon it was a _fire._ I'm taking someone down with me, even if it costs me this entire town. Even if what I'm taking down with me _is_ the entire town.

"None of this happened until she got here!" Regina yelled, imagining how hard it would be to jump from where she was to Emma. Decidedly not too hard.

"I'm sorry, but have you ever stopped to think that maybe the problem isn't with me, but with you?" Emma snapped back just as Regina was preparing to jump.

"Excuse me?"

Henry came and found me. Graham kissed me. Both were miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good, hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?"

 _Now was a good time to continue with that jump plan. Yeah, lets go with that with plan, but with my fist…_

And then everything went red.

The only thing she remembered was squeezing a small, red heart into ashes.

Bye bye Sherriff.

XXX

She liked to think she did a lot of damage. She liked to think after everything went blank for her, Emma was looking worse for wear. But she also knew that while her head hurt like crazy, Emma was watching Graham die. It would be a lie if she said that didn't make her feel better. I would be a lie if she said that her enjoyment of his death didn't make even herself a little sick.

"Damn girl, whatcha do, attack a T-Rex? Emma has got one mean right hook!" Alex complimented, walking into the bathroom.

"Here honey, let me see that." Vanessa appeared too, and held out her hand to cup Regina's face.

"Ouch. You'd better cover that in makeup tomorrow, but it's gonna be hard with your busted up hand. Want me to come by in the morning?" Zorana asked. Apparently her bathroom was the new Scooby Gang hang out. They were all here. For some reason she didn't really mind.

"Regina, do you want me to grab some ice?" Andrew asked like a little puppy. His eyes got really wide when her head turned and he saw the bruise.

"She'll be fine. She's a tough girl." Marisa said. "But yeah. Go get that ice."

Andrew ran off faster than a roadrunner.

"Sure." Regina answered Zorana. Vanessa was dabbing at her face with disinfectant and numbing cream. Regina didn't really think she needed it, but whatever helps, right?

"I'll need some help tomorrow morning."

There was a moment of silence before Marisa spoke up. Thank God she did, or else they might've never spoken of it.

"…We need to talk about this… Regina fucked up tonight. We all know it, and we can't just pretend that every thing's fine." Marisa was always a subtle one.

"She killed Graham." The blonde continued.

"We knew what we were getting into when we decided to help her and not someone like Snow, or Emma. We picked her because she's the one who us the most. So get busy and fucking help." Zorana pulled out some makeup from her bag.

"I've got some of my little sister's makeup still. I'm adopted, so she's Latino like you." Zorana set to work on Regina's face. "She's 14. I haven't seen her in a year, but she doesn't know that. It's only a year of our time. Time is different when you're one of Merlin's _chosen ones._ " She sounded sad, and bitter. "Until we fix your life, I'm not gonna see her again. So get your shit together." She snapped her compact shut and stepped back to admire her work.

"All better."


	11. KILL IT KILL IT WITH FIRE

_Author Note: I know it seems that I'm not siding with Regina currently, but that's just because in the first season she messed up. A lot. There's not a lot of Evil Regal material to work with until episode 18! Just hold on, season 2 is gonna be my return to Grace._

 _XXX_

"Are you seriously doing this?" Andrew questioned from the passenger seat.

"A double blow from El Macho Queeno to the Blonde Bio-Momma. El Queeno delivered the first blow by killing Bio-Momma's boyfriend, and now El Queeno is going to humiliate and degrade Bio-Momma by challenging her authority as acting Sherriff." Marisa called from the back seat in a sports announcer voice. She continued with:

"If you look closely, you can see El Queeno's bitch lines running across her face. Oh? Don't know what bitch lines are? That's because they're specifically for El Queeno. The 'official' description is: Similar to frown lines, bitch lines torment the faces of people who are so bitchy it shows."

"Didn't anyone teach you to be respectful of your elders?" Regina asked.

She pulled up to the police station with a screech.

"Stay here. Don't want a repeat of two weeks ago. That was a mess." Regina commanded.

"Which part? When we accidentally stopped you from fighting with Emma, or when you brutally murdered an officer?" Marisa tilted her head innocently, and in response Regina slammed the door.

"God Mari, why do you say stuff like that?" Andrew chided.

"If I don't who will? Even Emma barely makes a dent on her." Marisa reminded Andrew that while a threat, if Emma wasn't the savior, she would've been an easy mean for "El Macho Queeno"

XXX

Emma picked up the sheriffs badge and turned it so she could see it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's not for you." Regina interrupted, suddenly a little (but not too noticeably) nervous. Emma Swan was turning into quite the adversary. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. But her ego, as usual, won out. Emma had stolen away Graham, and she must be punished.

"It's been two weeks. Promotion is automatic." Emma responded.

"Unless the Mayor promoted someone else within the time period, which I'm doing today." Regina smiled.

"So who's it gonna be?" Emma asked, also, oddly enough, smiling.

All things aside, the banter between them had become normal. The venom it contained when Emma first arrived in town, though not altogether gone, had been greatly diminished. One might say they were enjoying it, if only for a second.

That second lasted until one of them was offended. Then it was like World War Three between them.

"After due reflection," Regina chuckled to herself. "Sidney Glass."

The War had begun.

"Sidney from the news paper? How does that even make sense?"

"Well, he's covered the Sheriffs office for as long as anyone can remember." Regina defended, though they both knew that wasn't why Sidney got the job.

"And he'll do whatever you want him to. You just cannot stand that fact that things are getting better around here, can you?" Emma turned slightly, assuming an aggressive posture. Emma was dangerous on the offense, but Regina had about 50 years on the blonde.

She saw Emma's mistake instantaneously.

"Better? Are you referring to Graham's death as _better?_ " Regina felt anger rising in her like a volcano, always just below the surface.

"No."

"He was a good man, Ms. Swan. He made this town safe, and forgive me for saying it, but you have not earned the right to wear his badge." Regina was completely lying at this point. Graham hadn't needed to keep the town safe, because nothing ever happened, and nothing ever changed. But this was a good was to strike back at Emma, and Regina was not above blows below the belt.

"Graham picked me to be deputy." Emma could've just said "Graham picked me." Because that's what she meant.

"He was wrong."

"No, he knew what he was doing. He freed this office from your leash. You're not getting it back." Emma would hang onto this position like a Pit Bull, even Regina could see it. She chose to ignore it, as arrogant as always. Her arrogance blinded her, but to be honest, her arrogance had served her well for many years. A Queen doesn't bend to the will of peasants.

Sadly, her arrogance would be her undoing.

"Actually, I just did. Ms. Swan, you're fired." Regina bent down and snatched up the Sheriffs badge, and with that she was gone.

XXX

Meanwhile in the car Marisa and Andrew were waiting.

"What's taking her so looooong?" Complained Marisa.

She had her feet propped up on the back of Andrew's chair, and he was obviously very annoyed about it.

"Just imagine, as uncomfortable you are, Emma Swan is about 200 times more. You know how she gets." Andrew reminded.

Marisa suddenly leaned forward, lowering her feet.

"Let's make a bet. I bet Emma only comes out of that office with one arm." Marisa smiled. She looked a bit like Crazy Eyes from Orange is the New Black in moments like these.

"You really think she'll have an arm? What is this, amateur hour?" Andrew quipped.

"Nah, I bet Emma goes mysteriously missing and ends up in the cell next to Belle. But no giving Regina any ideas. With you helping her, the curse will never be broken. And if that never happens, your precious Outlaw Queen will never even meet." Andrew laughs.

"What? I don't… you don't think… I'm not here for all that gushy, romantic stuff. I just wanna help her do some evil and shit." Marisa was clearly flustered, amazed that someone could possibly know that she was a hopeless romantic at heart.

"Don't worry. I won't tell any-one."

There was a moment of silence that was filled to the brim with, to anyone who didn't know better, what might seem like chemistry before Andrew excitedly cried:

"Look here she comes! Ooh… Look at her smile? Yeah, Emma is definitely lost somewhere in the Insane Asylum."

"Yikes. Well at least she's in a good mood." Marisa resumed her slouched posture from earlier, and all was forgotten.

But who knows what I have in store for you.

XXX

"Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes. That's why Sidney Glass is my choice for post of Sheriff. This man has put the needs of Storybrooke before his own for as long as anyone can remember, as Chief Editor of the Storybrooke "Dailey Mirror". Please welcome, your new Sheriff!" The speech was about as fake as Regina's smile, but served it's purpose, just as Sidney would. Just as Regina turned to pin the Sheriff's badge to Sidney's tailored suit (It would've been interesting to see him "pounding the pavement" as Graham had in the suit, at least) when the Mayoral door burst open.

"Hang on a second." Emma's voice clashed against the murmur of Storybrooke's local paparazzi.

"Oh, Ms. Swan, this is not appropriate." Regina chided, because propriety was definitely her biggest concern right now.

"The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony. She does not have the power to appoint him." Emma accused.

"The town charter clearly states that the Mayo shall appoint" Regina strode to the younger woman, clearly not threatened. After all, what could she do? Regina owned this town.

"A candidate. You can appoint a candidate. It calls for an election." Emma only fed off of Regina's confidence, and knocked her down completely.

"The term candidate is applied loosely." Regina was scrambling and Emma knew it.

 _Gotcha now, bitch._ The blonde thought as she said:

"No, it's not. It requires a vote. And guess what, Madam Mayor—I'm running."

"Fine. So is Sidney."

"I am?" Sidney asked, betraying his insolence. Regina glared at him.

"I am." He confirmed when he finally got the hint.

"With my full support." Regina continued.

"I guess we'll learn a little something about the will of the people."

 _And how easily it can be crushed._

XXX

Alex was almost in tear from laughing by the time Regina's performance was done. That speech? Horrendous. He could not believe that everyone was falling fir it.

 _Ah, Regina. I love ya, but damn, you could've tried just a little bit to be more sincere!_

When the door crashed open he wasn't surprised in the least.

 _Show time. Now, Ms. Swan, how will you be entertaining us today?_

XXX

"Regina." The little imp greeted.

"Shall I move some things? Make a bit of space for your rage?" He said as she turned the open sign around.

"You found that loophole in the town charter." It was not a question.

"Legal documents, contracts if you like, have always been a fascination of mine."

He's awake. Now she knew for sure. Mr. Gold was a lot of things, but he knew better than to go up against Regina.

"Yes, you love to trifle with technicalities." Regina was reminded of her days as his student, when she had been tricked multiple times as a so called lesson. Part of her thought her just liked proving himself smarted than her.

"I like small weapons, you see. The needle. The pen. The fine point of a deal." _Plus my magical powers and scaly gold skin, of course._ He thought.

"Subtlety. Not your style, I know."

 _Oh Rumple, who says declaring your revenge in front of thousands of people isn't subtle? Bad Rumple, bad, bad, bad. You mustn't judge those who have done about half as much evil as you…_

"You're a bastard." Regina's profanity wasn't exactly out of character, but at least most of the time she kept it to herself.

He chuckled.

"I think your grief's getting the better of you, Regina. Shame what happened to Graham."

"Don't you talk about him. You know nothing." She marched up to him, and for a second it looked like she would hurt him.

"What is there to know? He died."

"Are you really going up against me?" Regina smirked, certain of her victory.

"Not directly. We are, after all, both invested in the common good." He almost laughed at that last word. "We're just picking different sides."

"Well I think you picked a really slow horse this time." The word "Rumple" almost slipped out. "It's not like you to back a loser."

"She hasn't lost yet." Mr. Gold reminded.

"She will." Regina's confidence had once again been deterred, but once again, she would not show it outwardly.

"Never underestimate someone who is acting for their child." Mr. Gold jabbed in just the right spot and BAM her calm demeanor crumbled. If Regina had participated in the Cold War, it would've gone nuclear as soon as someone asked about her home life.

"He's not her child. Not legally."

"Ohh. Now who's trifling with technicalities?"

XXX

By the time Emma arrived at Regina's office she was fuming. Unfortunately so was Regina. Emma Swan though she could just barge into _her_ town and take away _her_ son? No. Chance. In. Hell.

"This was a Juvie record. This was sealed by court order. I don't know how you got it, but that's abuse of power, and illegal!" Emma stormed into the Mayoral office with guns blazing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't want people to know you cut his cord with a shiv?" Regina moved something or other on her desk. Honestly it was just to keep her hands busy.

"I don't care what people know, but this hurts Henry." Emma explained.

Henry. She hadn't thought about Henry.

 _Dammit Regina._

"He would've learned eventually. We all lose out heroes at some point." Regina started walking to the door, basically fleeing, but not willing to show it.

"He doesn't need to lose anything more. He's depressed Madam Mayor. He doesn't have any… any hope. Don't you see that?" Emma tried to reason with her, but she could just not get through.

"He's fine." She denied.

"He's not fine. I mean, think about it—watching his adoptive mother throw and illegal smear campaign against his birth mother? You don't think that would be upsetting?"

"All I did was expose him to the truth. And as for the legality, I did nothing wrong. But you and Sidney will have a chance to get into all that at the debate." Regina revealed.

"Debate?" There was the reaction she had been hoping for/

"Yes Ms. Swan, there's a debate. You two can talk about jail time and Juvie records. And maybe even your new association with Ms. Gold. He's a snake, Ms. Swan. You need to be careful who you get into bed with." Regina felt oddly possessive while saying this.

"I'm not getting into bed with anyone." Emma felt the need to defend herself, but she couldn't quite understand why she felt the need to correct what the Mayor thought of her.

"I'm just fighting fire with-

Regina opened the office door and suddenly a column of flames shot out at her, throwing her back.

Emma pushed a metal railing off of them.

"All right lets go. We have to get to the—

"I can't move! You have to get me out. Help me." Regina's foot was stuck between the floorboards. As much as she loathed asking for help, she was unable to move.

Emma ran through the doorway and returned a moment later with a fire hydrant. She grabbed Regina and helped her through the doorway.

"Ow! Ow! My ankle! Set me down gently!" Regina yelled.

"Seriously, you're complaining about how I save your life?" Emma asked.

They bickered for a few more moment before a group of teenager ran forward. At first Emma thought they might be paramedics, but she soon realized they could be no older than 18. She started in surprise when she realized they were worried about Regina.

"Reggie! Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry! We should've been there!" 

"I'm gonna kill that little Imp!"

 _Reggie? Imp? What the hell is going on, and why do they care what happens to Regina? I'm sure she's been nothing but rude to them!_

One boy had a blanket that he wrapped around her, and although Emma was sure the last thing she needed was heat right now, the brunette seemed grateful.

"I'm fine, guys… Emma saved me." Regina admitted.

A lanky, blonde boy's eyebrows shot up, and suddenly he was all smiles.

"Oh, really?" He asked.

A similar looking girl smacked him on the arm and said "Not now, Alex! God!"

XXX 

It was over. Emma won. Regina wallowed in self-pity, and ice cream. This was more than an election. Slowly, little by little, her town was being stolen from her.

And she would not stand for it.

 _Author note: This was a big chapter, huh? Sorry, but so much happened in this episode, it's amazing I got it all in this! I cut out the debate because I think you guys are probably one with this chapter. I know I am._

 _If you're looking for something else to read, check out "Bakers Dozen" by Somehwereapart, because whoever it is out there with their little computer is an awesome writer. I also recommend "Breaking in" by the same writer, but that one's still in progress and the wait sucks. It's Outlaw Queen._

 _I'm so tired. It's 2:25 AM where I am, but I needed to finish this. Work tomorrow is gonna suck…_


	12. DONT BLAME ME, IT'S A GOOD PLOT!

_Author note: Regina wasn't in this episode much, so I made some OOC changes. You may hate me. You may not. Frankly, I just got bored with the script from a Regina angle. If anything's to be said about this chapter, it is not boring._

"Mayor Mills, your son was caught shop-lifting. You need to pick him up."

Luckily it was not Regina who answered the phone, but Zorana. Luckily for Henry, that is. Regina had left her office unattended for some errand, and Zorana was there to answer calls while she was gone. Thank God she had, or else Ava and Nicolas would have been in major trouble.

"Mayor Mills is not available." She hurriedly answered. "But I'll be right there."

XXX

The brunette was out of breath by the time she reached the pharmacy. And then she realized she could've just used her Author's pages. Dammit.

As she walked in she remembered that technically Henry didn't know her yet. Timelines can be so confusing, and she was starting to realize how Vanessa got so confused. Zorana rushed in,, mumbling something about being Mayor Mills new assistant and "What seems to be the problem here?" Smooth criminal, that one.

"Henry was caught stealing." Sneezy definitely not a Dwarf explained.

Zorana walked behind Henry and put her hand on his shoulder. She began steering him towards the door.

"Well I'm sure his mother will sort this out. Must be off, important Mayoral assistant duties to be dealt with."

"Wait! My backpack!" Henry protested.

"Forget it kid, it's gone now." She picked up her pace.

As soon as they were out of sight from the pharmacy, she turned to Henry and said:

"Did you steal those things?"

"No."

"Fantastic. You are luckier then a lottery winner that it was me who answered the phone and not your mom!" Zorana sighed, obviously relieved. If Henry had shop lifted then she would feel obligated to tell Regina, and then he would get in trouble, probably blame her for snitching… best to just avoid that whole situation.

"Um… Yeah, I guess." Henry was still confused about who this person was and why they had been in his mom's office.

"I will give you…" She rifled through her purse and pulled out some money. "$5 and an ice cream if you never mention this to your mother." She held out the money and smiled.

He really was a good kid. Henry was probably just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Sadly Regina wouldn't accept that as an answer. The kid was also brutally honest. Without the right initiative he would spill to his mom as soon as he got home.

"Sure!" He returned the smile and they set off for Granny's.

XXX

Henry and Zorana were sitting in a booth in Granny's diner, both of them sporting ice cream sundaes. Henry was eyeing Zo skeptically.

"So how do you know my mom?" He asked.

"Oh… I… Babysat… you back when she originally became Mayor. You were only like two, so I'm not surprised you don't remember. So when an opening to be her part-time assistant appeared, she thought of me. She knows I want to have a career in politics." The lie was plausible, but her delivery was feeble. Luckily, she was talking to a ten year old.

"Oh. Okay." Henry continued shoveling ice cream into his mouth, clearly believing the 16 year old. He did not realize that for him to be two, she would be eight.

XXX

"Regina?" Zorana called.

"What is it?" Asked the brunette.

"Oh nothing, just that earlier a call came in for you. Apparently some kids got caught lifting merchandise from the pharmacy. No big deal." Zorana was not getting any better with this lying thing.

"If it was no big deal why did they call me?" Regina grew suspicious. What was Zorana hiding? 

"Um… I think the kids were like orphans or something? Nothing for you to worry about…" Still not any better at lying. Actually, she seemed to be getting worse!

"Who were they?"

"Ava and Nicolas Zimmer."

Oh. A pang of regret ran through Regina. She had wronged these children, and maybe finding their father would make up for that.

XXX

Regina stopped by the town hall just barely before Emma. As soon as she discovered who their father was listed as unknown, she contacted Social Services. She didn't want to, but she knew her curse. If past Regina wanted the Zimmer children's father to remain unknown, he would.

Unfortunately she couldn't explain that to Emma when the blonde barged into her office. After explaining the situation to Emma very clearly, all she got back was:

"I'm trying to find their father."

"Well, he doesn't exist." Regina shoved the prized documents

"He has to." Emma argued, even though the papers showed her that he was "Unknown".

"Well, of course, biologically, he exists. But there's no record of him, which means we have no choice. These children need a home so they will be put into the foster system." Regina was unsurprisingly calm on the outside.

"Storybrooke has a foster system?" Emma asked.

"No, but I've contacted the state. Maine's group homes, unfortunately, are filled, but hey put us in touch with two homes in Boston. A boys' home and a girls'." This was the only part Regina didn't like. Now that she was a mother, she felt compassion for Ava & Nicolas. Even the thought of being separated from Henry made Regina want to cry.

"They're separating them?" Emma asked.

"I don't like it either. But we've got no choice. You need to have them in Boston tonight." Regina assured the younger woman that she didn't enjoy ripping apart their little family, but Emma had her doubts.

She was wrong, of course. Sadly it's often hard for people to see past the exterior, or projection that a person creates for themselves.

"Me?"

"Well, you wanted to be Sheriff. This is what Sheriff's do. Yes, you're taking them." Regina clutched the drink in her hand, breaking her notoriously unstable "No day-time drinking" rule.

 _I bet she likes this. That woman doesn't have a compassionate bone in her body. I bet she wouldn't even care if this was Henry._ She thought.

"No. I promised them they wouldn't be separated."

 _Just like Snow. Always making promises she can't be bothered to keep._ Regina mused.

"Well then perhaps you should stop making promises you can't keep." Regina took several slow, measured steps toward Emma.

"These children need a home. I'm just trying to find the best one."

XXX

 _It's funny how much Emma resembles Snow._ Regina was nursing her seventh glass of alcohol that day, and her thoughts were hardly rational.

 _Maybe all of my enemies are the same kind of person because I'm evil, and I don't like good people. Good people are so annoying. Hero complexes and… hero complexes. They just don't understand that to survive in this world you have to be cutthroat. "Never trust a survivor until you know what they've done to stay alive." Where did I hear that again? Somewhere. I better get home._

She set her glass on the table, and shook her head a little bit to clear her mind. She hadn't been properly drunk in ten years, when she decided to get Henry. Well, there's a first time for everything.

 _Okay, Gina. You got this. This is not your first rodeo. Do not drive. Don't even look at your keys. You can get them tomorrow. Walk home. We know how to walk drunk. Hell, we're drunk so often, nobody knows the difference._

She strolled out of her office and along the pavement for some time until running into Emma.

 _Emma? Shouldn't she be on the interstate?_

"Sheriff? Shouldn't you be on the interstate?" Regina asked, putting on her sober face.

"What are you doing here?" Emma answered a question with a question, narrowly avoiding Regina's topic of choice.

"Seeing to it that you do your job." Well that wasn't exactly true, but she needed some reason why she was walking and not driving her perfectly usable car.

"You know you don't need to check up on me. I know what I have to do." Emma defended herself.

Regina immediately jumped to offence. Attacking Emma usually distracted her from looking too closely at Regina's own actions.

"Really? Because those kids are supposed to be in Boston tonight."

Emma predictably fell for the older woman's tactics. Some people were easier to manipulate than _Snow White._

She walked the rest of the way home before even thinking about how often her brain compared Emma and Mary-Margaret's alter ego. That thought was cut off as soon as she walked in her front door. Marisa walked strait up to her and took a long, hard look at her face.

"Oh this is great. Really, really great. One sucky day and you get wasted? What about Henry?" She whispered, pointing upstairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She set down her briefcase and looked up defiantly.

"And it wasn't just _one_ "sucky" day."

"Yeah, yeah. I have something to say to you. Cut this shit out before you end up spiraling. Any idea why I would say that to you, Regina? We aren't supposed to interfere directly with your world, but the future you created today? No chance in hell I'm letting that happen. Get yourself together, woman!" Marisa was still whispering, but it was loud, angry whispers. Her eyes were wide and scared, like she had just seen something that kept replaying in her brain.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina insisted again.

"Okay, fine. But listen to me right now, because I can tell you _exactly_ what will happen if you keep this up. You will start off by just breaking down every month. Then it becomes every week, until suddenly, you're drinking every day. But you hide it. Oh, you're so good at hiding it. You could fight flying monkey's drunk. So you keep hiding it and hiding it for fucking YEARS, Regina.

"No-one in this entire town has a clue. Until _I_ walk into your office one day before checking in or knocking, and you are just lying there on the couch holding an empty bottle. Completely wasted, mumbling something about _another drink!_ A few minutes later you looked fine. The bottle is hidden, you're makeup is fixed. Not a hair out of place. _But I know, Regina._ So get your shit together, or I will _force you to._ "

And then she was gone.


	13. STEP UP YOUR GAME :)

_Author Note: Next chapter… Everyone who immediately thought of Taylor swift when I said that, you probably don't exist, but I will pretend you do. Thank you. And another thank you for my only two reviewers, RoseRed and polybi. Every one else, step up your game :)_ _. Tell me what you want for the story, because I am always open to suggestions! Stick with it, because I have something fun planned for Season 2 ep 10._

Regina exited her house and recoiled at what she saw. Henry was talking to some stranger! Who was this man, and what was his interest in her little prince? No, what was he doing in Storybrooke in the first place? Nobody comes or leaves Storybrooke, the curse should've made sure of that.

 _I need a drink…_ Regina thought. _Of course then I'd have Marisa to deal with. I can't believe she thinks I'm an alcoholic! I just drink, occasionally. Sometimes I go a bit overboard, but I'm not an alcoholic!_

"I thought you were just visiting." Regina heard Henry say. So he is a stranger.

"Doesn't mean I don't have something to do." Well that's ominous. No way was she going to let Henry around him any more, and she hoped Emma would do the same.

"Henry?" Regina called. Regina stormed down her drive, prepared to take this man to the police station already. Luckily, he drove away.

"Henry." Regina grabbed her son and pulled him towards her. Thank God he was okay.

"Who was that?"

The ten year old just shrugged; obviously unaware of how easy it would've been for August to grab him. A testimony to how much Regina sheltered him.

XXX

Later on Regina got a call from Kathryn. They still talked often, so she thought nothing of it. When she picked up, Kathryn was practically giggling, though, and Kathryn Nolan did not giggle often. Another reason they got along.

"Regina? Oh, Regina, guess what?" Kathryn giggled.

"You're actually a spy from the CIA and you're here to kill me." Regina joked. Kathryn was too far gone to notice the sarcasm.

"No, silly. I'm pregnant!" Kathryn squealed.

"What?"

Regina was still angry at herself for drinking that damn potion, but she had Henry now. Henry. Yet her heart still stung a little at the memory that she couldn't ever have a child.

 _Not now. Just be happy for Kathryn. This will keep her and David together, at least._ Regina thought.

"Well, I'm not sure. I was going to head down to the store and grab a test. Could you… will you come with me?" The blonde asked.

"I'll be there. You weren't planning on doing this without your best friend, were you?" Regina teased. It felt easy between them. Light. Regina never thought she would have a friend again, but some how it had happened.

XXX

They were at the store when Kathryn bumped into (quite literally) Mary-Margaret. Regina immediately felt her temper flare up, but Kathryn didn't seem to mind. Lucky for Mary-Margaret. Being the sweet little princess that she was Snow just had to help pick up the mess. Then she saw the tests.

 _She's…They're trying to get pregnant? Oh my God._ Mary-Margaret thought.

"Um… Good luck." She managed to choke out.

"Thank you." Kathryn said, too excited to notice the brunette's distress.

Mary-Margaret couldn't take her eyes off of Kathryn's face, even as they stood. She knew they must have been having sex in her heart of hearts, but she hadn't thought about it before. It suddenly struck her that David was married.

"I trust you'll be discreet. Their lives are their business, not yours." Regina would've paid to see that look on Snow's face. Maybe having a friend had more perks than she had thought.

XXX

She had just poured herself a glass of scotch when Marisa showed up. She hadn't even had a single sip, but in the teenager's mind she was guilty.

"Ah-Ah-Ah." Regina was scolded. "Nothing bad has even happened today. What's your excuse?"

"I don't want the scotch to go to waste." Regina defended.

"Give it to Whale. He's not my concern. In fact, he's a total jack ass." Marisa swiped the glass right out from under the Mayor's nose. The blonde walked over to her home office window and lifted the glass.

"Stop that. You're acting like a child!" Marisa would have none of it. She poured out the liquid, and dropped the glass out the window for good measure.

"You're right. An adult would finish the job." She walked up to Regina's crystal container and grabbed it. She was acting totally out of control, and all Regina could do was watch as the younger woman poured out the contents of her glass.

"Bye now!"

XXX

Emma was fixing the Police Car when Regina found her. The brunette smirked. She couldn't even manage to keep a car in order.

"If you're looking for a way to blame me for the storm, I think you're going a bit far." Emma was used to Regina now, and knew how she fought. If she stayed on the offense maybe she could come out of the fight with minimal damage. This time, Regina wasn't looking for a fight.

"I need you to look into something, Sheriff. Someone's in town—someone new." Regina was still confused about who this man was. A man who, apparently, had taken in interest in her son.

"Yeah, I know. I gave him directions to Granny's the other night."

"You talked to him? Wha- what did he say?"

"He asked for directions. What's the big deal?" Emma thought Regina was over reacting. He was just some guy, passing through. She didn't know that nobody came into Storybrooke. New TV shows didn't even come into Storybrooke (Another reason she tried to keep Henry away from TV. What if he noticed?)

"Who is he?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. I asked around, but no-one seems to know anything. But there's something about him. Something familiar." Regina almost got lost in her thoughts, but what Emma said next regained her attention.

"He must be one of the un-told millions you cursed." Emma joked, but Regina didn't realize that. For a second she really thought Emma knew.

"What?" Regina said sharply.

"Oh, you know. The curse, Henry's whole thing." Oh thank God. For someone without religion, she really seemed to thank God a lot. Maybe it would've been different if Cora had thought of anyone but herself as a God.

"Sheriff, I need you to find out who he is, what he wants, and what he's doing here." Regina continued, unfazed now that she knew Emma didn't know about her… troubled past.

"You know, as hard as you tried to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke." Emma quipped.

Regina shook her head, not believing how self centered Emma Swan could be. Then again, who was she to talk?

"This isn't about the law, Ms. Swan. You're gonna do this because I asked you to, and because you'll see it's the right thing to do." Regina predicted.

"And why is that?"

"Because he was in front of my house, taking a particular interest in the one thing we both care about. Henry." Her predictions were right. As soon as Henry was mentioned Emma was on board.

"I'll look into him." She amended.

XXX

"Madam Mayor?" Sidney Glass knocked on her office door. "I have some news that would definitely interest you."

"Come in, Sidney." Regina commanded. He looked hopeful, like maybe this information would put him back in her good graces. I guess he hadn't learned that the bearer of bad news is almost never thanked, a lesson Regina herself would have to learn.

"I was in town, taking some pictures and… I saw this." Sidney gave Regina a picture of Snow and David kissing, right out in the open.

 _After everything I did to stop this from happening? Well this is just fantastic._

 _Time to fix this, yet again._


	14. SHOULDA LISTENED TO ANDREW!

_Author Note: I send a big shout out to my two new reviewers, lulu2613 and a guest who had an idea which provided good use of characters. I was wondering how to bring Marisa's manipulative side back into the fold. To this guest I must say, I didn't think of that, and yes I will be using it. Don't give anybody else what's happening! And get a screen name so that next time I can message you, and don't have to broadcast it to everyone who reads the story! Thanks for the advice!_

XXX

Regina had been worried sick looking for Henry. It was time for his session with Archie, but her little boy was no-where to be found. For a second she thought August had kidnapped him. You never know with strangers.

Fortunately (For August) she found him near the coast, next to a crumbling mass of wood. What was he doing here? Regina stepped out of her car into the icy Maine air and started marching to her son.

"Henry! I've been looking everywhere for you! You know you have a session with Archie this morning." She suddenly noticed Emma standing next to him. She was so relieved about finding him that she hadn't even noticed the younger woman. Now that she had there was a little room in her relief for a sarcastic comment.

"I should've know he was with you. Henry, car. Now." Regina commanded. She surveyed the "playground" fully, and realized immediately that this was no place for a child to play. He could get hurt, or worse, killed! Her hover-mom tendencies were kicking in and all she could see were the safety violations.

"You let him play here?" Regina asked, but it was really more of an accusation.

"The storm hit it hard, but we can fix it." Wrong move. Emma should know by now not to let go of an offensive position!

"Well can you fix a cracked cranium, 'cause that's what you're you'll have on your hands if one of these boards collapses under his weight! You're not thinking about Henry, or his safety. Just ways to get around me! Ms. Swan, don't let your feelings cloud your judgment. People can get hurt." Thought Regina accused Emma of this, they both knew it was often Regina letting her feelings cloud her judgment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma faked naivety. Or maybe she honestly didn't know. Regina didn't care; all she knew was that Emma Swan was once again being a nuisance.

"You're the Sheriff now. It's time to be responsible." Regina turned away and continued the path down to her car.

XXX

"Sidney. Is everything in place?" Regina called Sidney right before he was supposed to set up her plans for Ms. Swan. He would be a good little soldier and play his part perfectly, down to the syllable. After all, he was in love with her.

"Yes. I'm about to go talk to her. Everything will be fine." He reassured.

"Emma Swan won't know what hit her."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Sidney."

XXX

She had always enjoyed the actual City Council meetings, just as much as she enjoyed her meetings with Graham. Regina liked sitting on the judge's chair, which was very similar to sitting in a throne. Slightly less fun, because it wasn't plated in gold, but much better than her office chair.

Sidney had warned her before hand about the information he spoon fed Emma, and what their arguments would be. Regina was ready for anything they threw at her. Sometimes she really wondered what she would do without Sidney.

"This session of the Storybrooke City Council will come to order. We will begin by reading the minutes from out last meeting." Regina ordered. Even though this procedure had been around for 28 years, sometimes people still got it wrong.

"Excuse me, um, Madame Mayor. I have something I'd like to bring to the Council's attention." Sidney mumbled, pretending to be unsure.

"This is not an open forum, Sidney. And no-one on this Council is interested in hearing the boozy complaints of a disgraced reporter. Now sit down." Regina was unnecessarily cruel; perhaps because Sidney's other world counterpart had followed her around for almost ten years.

"He's not the only one who has something to say." Emma stood up and took Sidney's folder from him.

Regina played her part of annoyed Mayor perfectly. She and Sidney made quite the team.

"Ms. Swan, this meeting is to discuss issues facing Storybrooke."

"Like the Mayor stealing thousands of dollars from the city to build herself a second home?"

The reaction from the crowd was immediate shock. Amazing how quickly they'd turn against the Mayor, even when no proof had been offered up.

Regina banged her gavel a couple of times to return their attention to her, but they were fixated on Emma Swan.

"Ms. Swan, you will sit down immediately, or so help me—" Regina would've finished "You'll regret it." It could've been a warning to Emma about the trap she was walking into. Unfortunately, she didn't see the signals.

"What? You'll punish me? You'll bully me like every one else it this town?"

Emma marched up the Mayor's desk, trying to get as close as possible to her opponent.

"No. Not today." Emma turned around to face the Council, holding up the documents she found in the Mayoral office. She looked up.

 _Why is that teenager in the back of the room motioning for me to stop? What's his problem? I'm about to defeat the Mayor!_

"In my hand, I am holding documents proving that this woman, your mayor, stole funds from the city to build herself a lavish home in the woods." The boy from the back buried his face in his hands. Seriously, what was his problem?

The crowd murmured, but Emma wasn't done.

"And this disgraced reporter, do you want to know why he was really fired? Because he stood up to her. Because he questioned her. We all know what happens to people who question the Mayor." Emma turned back towards Regina, who looked livid. Emma thought smugly _I guess she doesn't like when the truth is shown to the people._

"You claim that you act in the best interest of all of us, but that isn't the truth, is it? The truth is you are a thug that doesn't care about anyone or anything but yourself. That is who you really are. And it is time for he people of Storybrooke to know that." This was going to be one of Regina's finest moments. Emma Swan had really out-done herself this time.

Regina smiled. Emma just kept on going, ignoring all the warning signs. But she stopped dead in her tacks when she saw Regina smile.

"You are right, Ms. Swan. I am building a house." Emma facial expression changed immediately. She knew the older woman well enough to know that she never gives up without a fight.

Regina stood up, and pulled out her Power Point controller.

"A playhouse."

Check- freaking- mate.

"The accusations are true. I did take city funds. I wanted to build a playground so my son Henry," She paused, reconsidering. Maybe it's not the best choice to just say Henry, even though that's what she really meant. "and all the children of Storybrooke could have a special place to play. Safely. As for the sketch in your hands, it was inspired by a drawing I found in one of my son's books. So there you have it, Ms. Swan. You've exposed me for who I really am. I hope you're satisfied." Regina even had the acting skills to look a little hurt as she walked off stage. It was quite impressive, and the whole speech had humanized her for the entire town.

Safe to say it was very awkward for Emma to walk out of that building.

XXX

After finishing the City Council meeting, Regina confronted Emma. It was very short- sighted for Emma to take on the Mayor in the first place. Who would take care of the town? Herself? Sidney? _Mary-Margaret?_ Any of those would end up with Regina back in office, every-one reminded that nobody did that job better than her.

"Ms. Swan, a word. Alone." Regina looked purposefully at Sidney.

"I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish in there, but now I hope you'll go back to your job, which is upholding the law, not breaking it. " Regina wanted to clarify that she knew all about Emma's illegal escapades.

"You don't think I know you broke into my office?"

"Don't act so innocent, I know you messed with the brakes on my car." Emma accused.

"Your brakes? Are you delusional? Why would I kill you when you just saw I had nothing to hide?" _Sidney cut her brakes? Why was he such an idiot? Henry could've been in that car! I would've destroyed him if anything happened…_ Regina continued on like nothing had changed, but inside she was livid. Sidney was lucky he played such an important role in her plans.

"Nothing I can prove." Was Emma's answer. Stubborn as a mule, that one.

"Well, until you have something more substantial than disdain to throw my way, you're going to stay away from me. And more importantly, from Henry." This whole plot had an end-game, and this was it. With over 50 witnesses, and proof of crime, Emma had no way of fighting back from this.

"But that's—

"Not open for discussion. You've lost the high ground, Sheriff. If I wanted to, there's not a judge in the world that would deny me a restraining order after what you've done. You don't get to see my son unless I say so. And right now? I don't say so." Regina walked away.

It was only a few footfalls before she looked back, to find none other than Andrew Byrne consoling the blonde. Or at least, his version of consoling.

"Emma? Hi, my name is Andrew." He held out his hand, which Emma took begrudgingly.

"Real sorry about what happened back there. I tried to warn you. Did you see me?" He was so awkward, it was almost pathetic. Almost, but not quite. Mainly it was funny.

"Yeah, I did. I'm not quite sure what you were trying to accomplish there." Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm not so good at that stuff. Sorry she jumped on you. She can be a real bitch when she wants to. Thank God I'm never on the receiving end of that. It's usually Marisa or Alex. I truly hop you find some way to see Henry again." He kept rambling on before he noticed Regina looking at them.

"Uh-oh. Think I've been spotted. I take back what I said about never being on the receiving end of her temper." He gave her a lop sided smile before running off in the Mayor's direction.

"Best of luck to you Emma!"

Sheriff Swan just stood there for a moment before looking behind her. Apparently Andrew knew the Mayor. Wait… wasn't that the kid who was hanging around when Henry got stuck in the mines? This is weird. But Emma had bigger problems. Like how to get back to Henry.


	15. GIRLS' NIGHT

_Author Note: A lot of this chapter was filler, due to the fact that Regina was almost non-existent in this episode. To the guest who wrote me a review: I altered your idea a bit. I was writing the scene, and it just felt right. Hope you don't mind!_

"Did you know that Snow, Emma, Ashley, and Ruby are having a girls' night? Doesn't that sound like fun?" Vanessa gushed.

Somehow Regina's bedroom had become the meeting place for the New Scooby Gang, much to her despair. Secretly she enjoyed that they didn't only come when there was bad news or advice to deliver.

"We should do that; a girls' night would be good for morale. Of course, Andrew and Alex would not be invited. Sorry boys." Vanessa winked at Andrew, which for some reason made Marisa scowl.

"No. No way. I spend too much time with you guys already; I am not babysitting you for an entire night." Regina's words were harsh, but she was smiling.

"Well its happening. Sorry, not sorry." Vanessa motioned for the other girls to help her out, but they were reluctant.

"Oh, come on! I have dirt on both of you! Zo, do you not remember the 9th grade dance? And Mari… well, I'm sure everyone would like to hear about the gym class fiasco. You both owe me for getting you out of some _very_ awkward situations." Both Marisa and Zorana turned white at the thought of the "9th grade dance" and "Gym class fiasco" being revealed.

"We'll be there." Zorana quickly gave in to Vanessa's black mail. Maybe she was learning something from the Evil Queen.

"Thought so. Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Vanessa squealed.

Everyone rolled there eyes, but Regina wondered what Vanessa could possibly have on her. She also decided that she didn't want to find out.

XXX

They arrived earlier in the day than Regina expected. Adding to the fact that it was barely 3:00 when they showed up at her office, they were also dressed strangely. Everyone was dressed in what seemed to be archery clothing from the Enchanted Forest, with bows to match. Seems like Regina was a little over-dressed for whatever Vanessa had in mind for them tonight.

"Come o-on. I have got big plans for tonight. We are going somewhere you have not been in a very long time!" Vanessa grabbed the older woman's hand, and away they went.

XXX

"You know we're not supposed to use our powers for anything but work! I still can't believe you talked me into this!" Zorana complained, obviously worried about what Merlin would do when he found out.

"Ah-ah-ah. No goody goody stuff from you tonight." Vanessa scolded.

"Now let's get going. We've got to buy some horses. And some cloths for Regina." Vanessa looked at Regina's signature pencil skirt and blouse.

"Cloths for Regina first."

Regina looked around her in awe. She couldn't believe where she was! But the unmistakable hum of magic was again buzzing beneath her fingertips, and these trees… there were none others like them.

"Are we… are we where I think we are?"

"The Enchanted Forest. After your curse, so let's not get any ideas about going after Snow." Marisa clarified.

"Fantastic." With a swift hand movement Regina changed into suitable cloths, and transported in four horses. Being away from magic had made her very enthusiastic.

"Why archery?" Regina asked. "It's not exactly the most popular way to spend a girls' night."

"I had a feeling you would want to brush up on your archery skills… it might be useful in the future." For some reason this made Marisa scoff and Vanessa smile like the Joker.

XXX

It was a long day for Regina. Neither Zorana nor Vanessa had shot a bow in their lives. Marisa, obviously, was a pro. Nobody asked why, fearing it might have something to do with why she kept yelling "Take that Robert!" whenever she hit a bulls eye.

Eventually it was decided that the two inexperienced girls would sit out. Eventually meant that Regina had to heal Marisa's leg after a shot gone wrong. Twice.

After about four hours they stopped for a late lunch break, and Regina conjured up a picnic. It was an all around nice day. Until Regina and Marisa started talking strategies to regain control of the town. Expecting less of them would be foolish, and Vanessa was pleased to have even made it to sunset before her friend's manipulative side came back into play.

"I've dealt with Emma quite thoroughly, but I'm almost certain she will find some way to defy me again. She's desperate to spend time with Henry."

"Yes, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Seems to me like your biggest threat is Gold." Regina leaned forward at Marisa's words.

"How so?" She asked.

"Right now, you don't know whether or not Gold has his memories back or not. Having someone else in town who's conscious of their past life could be useful, but disastrous if you're caught unaware." Marisa explained.

"Unfortunately I've no idea how to trick Rumple into revealing himself. He's the master of deceit, even in this world." Regina sighed, plagued by her newly needed fight for control. Oh, how she longed for simpler days!

"That's easy." Zorana piped up, earning some very surprised looks from the others.

"Zo! Don't give them ideas!" Vanessa scolded. All she wanted was a nice day out with her friends (And maternal figure).

"Yes, Zo, give them ideas!" Regina prompted.

"Well, just find someone that Gold's screwed over recently, and convince them to rob him. Tell them to take anything they want, but emphasize one item. A little, chipped tea cup. Gold would do anything to get it back, even give up a major advantage." Zorana explained, revealing that she had more of a manipulative brain than she let on.

"What?" She asked when all she got in response was wide eyes and slack jaws.

"Just because you have the skills doesn't mean you use them!"

XXX

When Regina arrived back at home she was exhausted. The former queen had forgotten what living in the Enchanted Forest was like! Long days of riding, archery, and no AC were 28 years in the past, and she had not been ready for them to come tumbling back.

All she could think about as she collapsed onto her bed was "Thank God Henry's been walking himself home since he was eight years old!"

XXX

The next day Regina went to see Moe French at his flower shop. He took little persuasion, falling for her trap as soon as she said "Strong men take what they need." Typical.

It didn't even take Mr. Gold another two days before landing himself in jail, and a certain chipped cup was in her possession. Everything was going according to plan, but the disapproving looks she got from Vanessa diminished her victory. It was almost anti-climactic. Plus, she was sure Vanessa would remember how Regina ruined girls' night out with her evil scheming.

That card would be used against her multiple times.

XXX

Regina hated using Henry as a pawn to get Emma out of the way, but how else would she be able to get Gold alone? She couldn't very well have the town Sheriff breathing down her neck as she interrogated a man about being Rumplestiltskin!

"Sheriff Swan? I'm letting you have 30 minutes with Henry. Take him out, but him ice cream." Regina turned towards Gold. (Rumplestiltskin?)

"You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?" Emma asked disbelievingly. Regina Mills hardly seemed the type to enjoy the company of criminals.

"29 and ½ minutes." Was all Regina offered up in response.

"Hi, Emma." Henry smiled sweetly, instantly making Emma's choice for her.

"Hey." 

"Bring me back a cone?" Gold knew that look. Emma was practically gone already.

"Just this once." Emma insisted, but everyone here knew that at this point, Regina held the winning cards. And she intended to keep it that way.

Well. You really wanted that little chat didn't you?" Gold fake innocence. It really was amazing how Regina pushed just one little domino, and all the others fell perfectly. He wondered how she kept coming up with all these ideas, when naturally Regina wasn't a very manipulative person. Subtlety just wasn't her style.

"Apparently, this is the only way I could do it." Regina looked like a mix between the cat that ate the canary and the Cheshire cat. The end result was quite disturbing.

"Please, sit." Mr. Gold emphasized please, throwing hints her way left and right, nearly answering Regina's question. But she was not one to take hints. She needed a straight answer.

"Now when two people both want something the other has, a deal can always be struck. Do you have what I want?" Gold knew the answer, but he needed the terms of their deal to be crystal clear.

"Yes." Regina smiled. The almost certainly awake Rumplestiltskin was visibly shaken. Even the master of liars couldn't keep the quiver out of his voice. Regina was almost empathetic enough to just give him the cup. She knew that if someone had stolen away Daniel's ring from her she would've moved mountains for them, just to see it again.

But Cora's voice stopped her. "Always remember, Regina. You can't spell the word "Empathetic" without "Pathetic". Never let your emotions get the best of you."

"So… you did put him up to it, then." Gold had his suspicions from the beginning, yet it hadn't stopped him from going after Mr. French.

"I merely suggested that strong men take what they need." Regina smirked at how easily manipulated even a former king could be.

"Oh yeah, and you told him just exactly what to take, didn't you?"

"We used to know each other so well, Ms. Gold. Has it really come down to this?" Regina dodged the question; sure her answer would just make him angry. And angry Rumplestiltskin was much too dangerous. Who knew what he would do?

"It seems it has, yeah. But you know what I want. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to answer one question, and answer it simply. What's your name?"

"It's Mr. Gold." Now he was just delaying the inevitable. Being stubborn would only but him a few seconds, and even then it would not buy him back his keepsake.

"Your real name." Regina prompted him further, already sick of this back and forth. Who did he think he was fooling?

"Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name." The older man shook his head, making Regina's confidence waver for a moment. Then she remembered that this earth was not where Rumplestiltskin had lived.

"But what about moments spent elsewhere?"

Gold blinked a few times, not believing she had seen through his loophole so quickly.

"What are you asking me?" He deflected. Apparently Regina had learned answering a question with a question from her old mentor.

"I think you know. If you want me to return what's yours, tell me your name. " At least she hoped he knew. It would be difficult to explain to a confused Mr. Gold why she had been asking him about other worlds.

"Rumplestiltskin. Now give me what I want." He stood and placed both hands on the cell bars, like a trapped animal.

"Such hostility."

"Oh, yeah."

Regina reached into her bag and pulled out his precious item. It almost made his blood boil that she had kept it in a bag, like a common item. This was no cell phone or lipstick. This was the last remnants of his lost love.

"Over this?" Regina held it by the handle, years of her mother's training kicking in as soon as she picked up a cup. Lady's never held a cup any other way. It was a scary thought, that even all these years later, her mother's impact still affected her so often.

She teased him by moving the cup forwards and backwards right in front of his hand, but never with in reach.

"Such a… sentimental little keepsake." He finally caught it, pulling it away from her grasp.

"Thank you. Your majesty." He reminded her that his name was not all he remembered. Every weakness she ever had was fresh in his brain from the years he spent teaching her.

"So… now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you dear. I'm the one with the power around here. I'm gonna be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change." He challenged.

"We shall see." Regina walked away confident on the exterior, but having a panic attack inside. Not expecting him to ever awaken, she had given Gold all the power. He practically ran the town! Everyone feared him, even more than they feared Regina!

This was going to be a major problem.


	16. YES ONCE

"Well go on, open it!" Regina smiled at her son. Though she despised that retched book, she wasn't blind. Even Regina couldn't ignore how unhappy not having his story book had made Henry.

Though she knew a videogame was no replacement for his book (Something she had made sure of while he was growing up), the former queen hoped that it would pass the time before he found a new fancy.

"What's the occasion?" Henry inquired.

"The occasion is I love you."

Henry opened the silver box and pulled out the game. He tried to pretend he liked it, but Henry was a terrible liar. Luckily Regina didn't notice.

"Now I know you miss your book, but with this you can do the heroics. You can save the princesses. You can be the hero." Regina sighed. She knew that Henry still believed that his book went missing because of her, but honestly, she had nothing to do with it.

If only she could convince Henry.

"Henry, you have to believe me. When I tore down the playground, I did it for your safety. Please don't be upset with me. I really didn't mean to destroy your book." Regina spoke truthfully, but her son only knew that his book was gone because of her.

"It's not just the book." Henry dodged her apology.

"Okay, then what is it?" Regina was really trying to make things right with her son. At this point she would do anything.

"It's Emma. I want to see her."

Despite the fact that her son loved her, and meant well, all Regina ever saw in Henry's relationship with his biological mother as her not being good enough. Why would he need Emma if she had been a good enough mother?

Thank God Kathryn interrupted, or Regina might have had to continue this discussion.

"Regina, you got a min— I'm sorry." Kathryn knew immediately what she had interrupted, and immediately regretted it. She knew that her friend's relationship with her son was volatile, and didn't want to steal away any of the few calm moment.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Henry… why don't you get home and start your homework? I'll be there in a bit, and we can start dinner." Henry didn't reply, he just walked out of Regina's office.

As soon as Henry left, Kathryn started crying.

"Oh, Kathryn, what is it?" Regina rushed to her friend's side. If she had been a more cuddly person she might of hugged her, but that just wasn't Regina.

"It's David." Kathryn choked out between sobs.

"He's leaving me."

Regina knew, of course, about Mary-Margaret's affair with David, but she had hoped Kathryn would never find out. Regina was planning to deal with it herself, but unfortunately she never got the chance.

"That little home-wrecker."

"Excuse me?" Uh- oh. Kathryn didn't know about the affair, but Regina didn't take the hint—again. The brunette barreled forward with:

"She just couldn't stay away, could she?"

"What are you talking about?"

Seriously, Regina needs to take lessons about when to stop talking, and how to pay attention to what others were saying.

"Why, Mary-Margaret, of course."

"What's Mary-Margaret got to do with this?" Regina finally got the point. David hadn't told her. The Mayor cursed herself for making Prince Charming's alter ego such a coward.

"What's Mary-Margaret got to do with any of this? Regina, do you know something?" Kathryn's voice raised and she stepped towards Regina. What was her friend hiding from her? 

"They've been having an affair." Regina confessed.

Kathryn held her face with her hands. He said that nothing was going on!

"How do you know this? How? Did you see something?" Regina could see the pain this was causing Kathryn, another reason to hate the Charming family even more.

"I… saw pictures." Regina confessed. Kathryn drew in a breath and turned away. This was worse than David's betrayal! How could her only friend not tell her about her husband's affair?

"Sidney was always looking for a scandal. It sells papers. He showed me. I buried them of course." Regina explained quickly, r=trying to reduce the damage not sharing this information had done.

"Show me." Kathryn demanded.

"Kathryn—" Seeing these pictures would just hurt her more.

"Show me!"

Regina turned away from the distraught woman and reached into her desk. When she pulled out the beige folder, Kathryn almost burst into tears again. How could he do this to her?

After looking at the photos Kathryn asked the most important question.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you two were working it out. I wanted you to work it out. Believe me, I want you two together."

"Why? Why do you care about any of this?"

"Because I'm your friend." Regina offered up a meek smile.

"No you're not. A friend wouldn't do this. A friend wouldn't lie. Everyone is lying to me." Regina's smile faded. No matter how many times she told herself that Kathryn Nolan was a nobody, and wouldn't even like her in their world, her rejection stung.

Regina Mills didn't deal with rejection well.

XXX

"Guys? I don't know if you can hear me, but… I just need someone to talk to. Of course you can't hear me. I'm talking to the ceiling. That's really great, Regina."

"You don't have to look up while talking to us. We can hear you whenever we want. We just choose to not hear you whenever things get… weird. Especially when you're with Rob—" Alex caught himself.

"Especially when you're with someone romantically." Marisa saved.

"So what's up?" Zorana asked before Regina questioned who Rob—is.

"It's Kathryn. She's mad I didn't tell her about David and his mistress. I don't think she'll ever talk to me again! Not that I care. She's just useful to have around." Regina sniffed.

"Well you could always have her killed." Andrew joked, not realizing that Regina would take him seriously. When he saw her expression his blood went cold.

"No! No, no, no! I was kidding! Dammit guys, why didn't you remind me who we're dealing with? No!" But his words were lost on her. Dammit, Andrew!

XXX

It the next day before Kathryn came by Regina's office. Sadly for Kathryn, her earlier outburst would be remembered, even after her attempt at amends.

"It's beautiful. I had no idea you were so good with plants." Kathryn complimented the plant Regina was watering. For some reason plants responded well to the Mayor. Funny, considering her magical super power had been fire-balls.

"Well… better than with people it would seem. What are you doing here?" Regina asked, hoping Kathryn forgot her last comment. It wasn't like her to let her guard down so easily.

"I thought after what happened yesterday I'd be the last person you'd want to see." She continued.

"So did I. And then I thought about it and realized I owed you an apology. I know you would never do anything to hurt me." Good luck with that, Kathy.

"I was just so angry. And confused, and I snapped. I'm sorry. I've just been fighting so hard to hold on to David, I've never stopped to ask myself why."

"He's your husband. You love each other. You always have." Regina tried using the curse on her, but for whatever reason it was more weakened than ever. Her words just seemed to hasten Kathryn's departure.

"No. We haven't." The blonde held up a picture of Mary-Margaret and David.

"See the way he looks at her? He's never looked at me like that, not even before his accident." Regina grabbed the younger woman by her shoulders.

"Kathryn, relationships take work. You can't give up so easily." _I would give anything for the opportunity to work on my relationship with Daniel. She can't just throw this away._ But Regina knew deep down that David could never give Kathryn what she needed. It wasn't comparable to what she and Daniel had.

"Have you ever been in love?" Kathryn asked.

Even just thinking about it now made Regina smile.

"Yes. Once" Her smile faded as she remembered how Daniel's life ended, and why she needed Kathryn to remain with David. If she didn't, the person who took Daniel from her would end up in love, much like the one stolen form Regina.

"Then you're lucky. Because what I'm coming to understand is… is that I haven't. What they have is real. It's true. My marriage to David… it… it was just like an illusion. I don't know how it happened, but it was never real. I know that now." Kathryn looked at the pictures in her hand wistfully. She wanted _that!_

"The way David looks at Mary-Margaret… that's what I want for me. And I'm gonna go out there and I'm gonna find it." Kathryn tapped the photographs again, as they were obviously a source of hope for her now.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sticking to my plan. I'm moving to Boston. Alone. If I stay here, I'll never be happy."

"And what about David?"

"I wrote him a letter. Him & Mary-Margaret. I told them they should be together." Now Regina's choice was easy. She couldn't have Kathryn around promoting Snow's True Love. She might've let her go, might have even stopped the curse from harming her if she hadn't written that letter.

"I'm sorry, you what?" This had to be fixed. What if David got it into his head that it was okay to be with Mary-Margaret? She could not let the person who stole her love away get their happy ending.

"I can't see him, not now. It's just too painful." Kathryn misinterpreted Regina's surprise, thinking Regina wanted her to do this face to face. Cursed people can be so naïve.

Kathryn hugged Regina. "I'm going to miss you, Regina. You've been a good friend to me."

XXX

Burning that letter felt like victory. With Kathryn missing and Mary-Margaret the prime suspect, even David would turn on her. Completely alone, Snow's alter-ego would be truly miserable.

 _Author Note: Guys, you need to rewatch this episode. When Regina says that she was in love once, it's just heart breaking! Lana is such a good actress, she managed to convey the pain in Regina's memories. It's so sad!_


	17. I DONT KNOW WHAT TO CALL THIS ONE

_Author Note: This chapter will be super short, because Regina was practically non-existent in this episode, but it was an important scene. I'm adding some Swan Queen-ness, because this scene had so much potential! Four episodes 'till Daniel time. Be prepared to cry._

 _Seriously. Get the tissues._

XXX

"If this is about the black-out, I have the guys from the power company working on it." Emma didn't even look up from her paper work, knowing who it was from the familiar click-click-click of her heels. Despite being volatile and angry, Regina was predictable to Emma. Even though they'd known each other for less than a year, Emma knew her better than most people in Storybrooke.

"That's not why I'm here. It's been 24 hours since my friend Kathryn went missing. Have you found anything?" Regina had to play the part of worried friend, or people would get suspicious. Being the main suspect in a murder trial would not be good for Regina's image. At least that's what she told herself. Deep down she hoped that Kathryn was still alive. But that's impossible. Rumplestiltskin didn't do unsuccessful jobs.

"I found something. I just don't know what it means." Emma cursed herself for telling Regina anything, especially when the other woman asked "Well, what is it?". She couldn't betray David, but it seemed unfair for Regina to be left only knowing that "something" had been found in regards to her missing best friend. If it was Mary-Margaret, Emma would want to know.

"At this point in the investigation, I can't divulge that information." Emma made her choice. What did she owe Regina, anyways? That woman had made Emma's life a living hell from the moment she arrived in Storybrooke. Emma was rationalizing her actions, and she knew it. But David needed her help, and she would not let him down.

"If you're covering for someone… if you're not doing you job, _Sheriff_ Swan, I'll find someone who will." Emma expected that to be the end of it, but suddenly she noticed that Regina's eyes were slightly puffy, and still wet.

"Have you been crying?" Emma asked disbelievingly.

"Of course not. I don't do… that. Not anymore." Regina lifted her chin. "It's just the lighting." She was lying through her teeth, and both of them knew it. Now that she was paying attention, Emma saw that Regina's mascara was freshly applied, but her eyeliner was still slightly messed up. Actually, when the blonde paid attention, Regina looked…fragile, if such a word could be applied to such a powerful woman.

"Not anymore?" Emma inquired.

"Just… just make things right with Kathryn." Regina's bottom lip wobbled. "I shouldn't have let her go. It's all my fault." Her voice quivered for a moment before her expression stoned over. Once again, Regina's guard was up, and not only was there brick walls between her and Emma, those walls had soldiers sporting AK 47s.

"I expect that information to be made public immediately, or I _will_ have your job." The former queen stormed out of Emma's office, leaving her alone with only guilt for lying to a woman whose best friend was missing.


	18. IM TOTALLY NOT A MURDERER(FORCES SMILE)

A _uthor Note: So sorry the update took so long! I had a major case of writers block that could only be cured when I watched some season three episodes and realized that I need to hurry up and get there so we can have OUTLAW QUEEN! And Swan Queen, but that won't take half as long as Outlaw Queen (Oops, spoilers!) I will probably be posting several chapter a day due to this new found drive, so get ready. Plus it's three episode till Stable Queen. Combining two episodes this time, BTW. Don't get too confused._

The call from Doctor Whale was completely unexpected. One would never think David, who had done nothing aggressive in all his time in this world, would lose his marbles. Then again, living through the what he'd gone through, in either worlds, was enough to drive anyone bonkers. Since Kathryn was still missing, Regina was the automatic emergency contact. And thus, she was called by the good Doctor to come pick him up. Oh, joy. Actually, Regina had nothing against Snow White's husband. It was just the fact that he is Snow White's husband.

Emma Swan, however, was a completely different story.

As soon as the brunette saw that red leather jacket, she slipped into attack mode. Regina didn't know what it was about the younger woman that drove her insane, but it was more than her being Henry's birth mother. Something about her just made Regina tick.

"No, but it would explain why I wouldn't seem like I was lying. I wouldn't know!" regina overheard as she stormed through the hospital doors. She knew the law, and anything David said right now could land him, and more specifically, not Snow, in jail. That would have to end immediately.

"Stop talking, David." She commanded. The former Queen immediately controlled the room, just by entering. For the first time Regina acknowledged Emma as Sheriff, and immediately turned the title against her. "What are you doing here? Why doesn't this man have a lawyer present? Have you even read him his rights?"

For a moment Emma just stood in place, to shocked by the sudden explosion of hostility that Regina opened the conversation with.

"No, because he's not under arrest. We're just talking." The blonde finally caught up to Regina's speed and matched her in hostility. What a bitch. Emma thought as she looked towards the Mayor.

"Right. Just taking." The sarcastic remark was enough to get Emma shooting out some questions of her own. "What are you doing here?"

"Mayor Mills is still Mr. Nolan's emergency contact." While Doctor Whale was enjoying watching two beautiful women have it out right in front of him, he was on duty. Keeping the peace was the least he could do.

Emma's eyebrows shot up. "You have to be kidding me!"

"I thought that changed to Kathryn." David wore his signature lost puppy look as he glanced between Regina and Emma.

Idiot. Regina thought. How did he survive for longer than two minutes back in our world?

"Well, Kathryn's currently unavailable. Some people haven't found her yet. Stop trying to place blame and just find my-" Regina stopped herself before saying 'My best friend'. She had an image to uphold. Besides, it was Regina's fault that she was missing in the first place.

"Her." The little slip did not go un-noticed by Emma, but Regina was already launching her next attack before the blonde could ask what the end of that sentence would've been.

"Stop trying to place blame and just find her."

"There's a whole lot of Maine to search, Regina."

"Well, you covered this room . I suggest you branch out."

Despite wanting to punch Regina in the face, Emma followed orders. She couldn't be successful if she spent all day playing verbal ping-pong with the Mayor. After Emma left, Regina turned to David and said:

"Could you come with me, please?"

Her tone of voice was so calm and reassuring, David couldn't believe it was the same woman he had seen a couple of minutes ago. She looked friendly and open. The fact that she could switch so easily scared him quite a bit.

He complied and followed her out of the hospital. They walked in uncomfortable silence until Regina finally began talking. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I really am. It just something about her makes me… She just makes me…"

David finished the sentence for her. "Crazy."

Regina chuckled.

"Yes. She makes me crazy." Now that the ice had been broken, the conversation flowed easily. David couldn't believe how friendly Regina was when Emma wasn't around. His previous fear of her evaporated in under 10 minutes. He didn't know, of course, that the former Queen had other reasons for being so nice.

It seemed like only seconds had passed when David realized that their little walk had carried them from the hospital all the way to the park, which was halfway across town. Regina had been counting those seconds wishing over and over that this could be over. But she had a mission, and if it took an hour of discomfort to achieve that mission, so be it.

Actually, Regina found herself enjoying David's company against her own wishes. Strange how things like that work.

XXX

The next day Regina went to see Snow in prison. She had to be civil, but it was just irresistible to see Snow so beaten down and miserable. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Mary-Margaret was astonished to see Regina waiting for her in the room Emma escorted her to. The older woman had barely looked at her, ever. The fact that she would be here now had absolutely no explanation. And to be greeted with an almost pleasant "Hello miss Blanchard." Was unheard of! Everyone in town feared this woman, and pleasant was never used in the same sentence as Regina Mills except as a joke.

"What is she doing here?"

"She asked to be here as a third party to make sure that I stay impartial." Emma explained apologetically. She mouthed "I'm sorry!" To her friend behind Regina's back.

"I saw that, Sheriff."

Damn. Does she have eyes in the back of her head? Poor Henry! Emma thought.

"I have nothing to hide. Ask me anything." Mary-Margaret shrugged her shoulders and smiled. She couldn't really be prosecuted for something she didn't do, right?

Emma turned on the tape recorder before relaying the very graphic details to Mary-Margaret. The petite woman looked like she was about to faint.

"The heart was found buried near the old toll bridge. It had been cut out by what appears to be a hunting knife. Have you ever been to that bridge before?" Emma finished.

"Yes. Many times. It's where David and I liked to meet.." The suspect responded. It was easier for Emma to refer to her as the suspect. It made her less human. Less Mary-Margaret. It was hard enough having to bring her to jail, but calling her by her name might actually break Emma.

"Mister Nolan?" Emma stood up as she continued the inquiry.

"Yes."

"And you met there for what purpose?"

"We were having an affair. I'm not proud of what happened. And I'm sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that I did not kill Kathryn."

Suspect sounds hostile Emma analyzed her best friend as she pulled out the box in which Kathryn's heart had been found.

"Have you ever seen this before?"

"Yes. It's my jewelry box." Mary-Margaret confessed.

"That's what we found the heart in." Regina leaned back. Gold was good. Really good. She couldn't have orchestrated it better herself if she'd tried. Regina didn't even know how he'd gotten the box, but boy was it a kicker.

"Don't you see what's happening here? Someone stole that box and out the heart in it. I didn't have anything to do with it. I'm innocent!" Mary-Margaret sounded frantic, trying desperately to convince Emma that she was being framed.

Regina, in a moment of kindness that surprised even herself, reached over and grabbed Mary-Margaret's hand. Immediately she regretted it, and tried to turn the action around. Think of something! Do something! You have no compassion for this spoiled brat, you had a reason for comforting her. Yes. There was a reason. I'm trying to turn this into a confession. That's my reason. Regina even believed herself, but that moment of why did I do this would haunt her later.

"Miss Blanchard, it's okay. I know what you're going through. I know what it's like losing someone you love. To be publicly humiliated. It put me in a very dark place. Changed me. I can only imagine what losing David Nolan did to you." Emma looked at Regina with complete disbelief. Who did she lose? What was the story behind this damaged woman?

"But I haven't changed. I'm still the same person I've always been, a good person. I did not do this." Mary-Margaret was getting frantic again, and Emma could sense it.

"Can I speak to you in the hallway, please?" Emma asked Regina. Before hearing an answer the blonde walked out, quickly followed by Regina.

"I told you to leave the questioning to me." Regina couldn't believe her ears. The one honest thing she had said to Emma and she was being punished for it? Fine. Never doing that again. Emma Swan couldn't be trusted with the name of a middle school crush, never mind memories of Daniel.

"How do you know she didn't do it? If that box was stolen, as she claims, don't you think there'd be signs of a break-in? You're her roommate, tell me. Has there been a break-in? She is a woman who's had her heart broken, and that… that can make you do unspeakable things." Regina accidentally repeated the same mistake from earlier. Emma continued wondering who broke her heart, and what unspeakable things she had done.

Probably murdered somebody. Emma snorted to herself. No way little Miss perfectly manicured nails would ever dirty her hands by killing someone. She just wasn't the type. Psychopathic and manipulative, yes, but a murderer? No chance in Hell.

XXX

"Hey, can I talk to you?" David wondered at what point Regina became the person he went to in times of trouble. But she was, and he was in trouble.

"Of course." Regina only looked up from her work for a second before diving back into town sewage problems. The one bad thing about being vp cut off from the rest of the world is there's no where to put anything that needs to… leave town.

"These accusations against Mary-Margaret… They've been gnawing away at me. She didn't do this." Regina finally looked up from her computer and turned to David. She motioned for him to sit down.

"I understand what you're going through. It's painful when someone we care about betrays us."

"She didn't do it. She's a good person, I know her."

"Maybe you don't. Maybe you just want to." Regina's remark cut him to the bone. Of course he knew Mary-Margaret! He knew her better than he knew himself! Out of the question. But the words had done their job. They planted the smallest seed of doubt, and that doubt would grow.

"Everyone has a dark side, David." Even your precious Snow. Regina mocked him mentally, but never let her feeling leave her mind. No-one in Storybrooke could guess how strongly she despised the younger woman. It was her fault that Daniel, her one and only love, Daniel, was gone. Daniel who'd done nothing wrong except fall in love with the wrong person.

"Yeah, sure, but having a dark side and doing something so evil that's a different thing. That's not what she is." David pulled her out of her thoughts by continuing his "good person" spiel.

"Perhaps. I always believe that evil isn't born. It's made." She was really lost in her thought now, remembering all those years she spent at the mercy of an abusive parent, and the moment when she realized that the one light in her miserable life was gone because she trusted Snow White.

Her brain barely registered David speaking when he started again. " With all due respect, Regina, I don't think you know very much about evil." David stood to leave. Regina almost laughed at his words. Prince Charming practically calling The Evil Queen a good person was comical! Instead Regina just smiled coyly.

"Well if she didn't do it, who did?" She might as well have punched him.

"I don't know, that's what I've been trying to figure out. But those black outs I've been having—they made everything so hazy." Regina stood, realizing what he was implying. "Please tell me that you're not accusing yourself." She walked closer to him. If he suddenly decided to confess her entire plan would be ruined!

"You know, maybe if I could clear up my missing time, I could prove Mary-Margaret innocent."

"You're very sweet, David. But you're also wrong. Evil doesn't always look evil. Sometimes it's staring us right in the face, and we don't even realize it." David couldn't understand why Regina was almost smiling through this. Everybody else did.

XXX

Later that night Regina was sitting on her bed. Just sitting there. Well, almost. She had an endless stream of drinks in her hand, but Henry didn't notice those. The ten year old didn't know what was up with her, but he'd tried to talk to her several times more than usual, if just to get more than a one word response. It was like his mother was there, but she was also somewhere else. He didn't understand what was wrong, only that his usually over-protective mother was barely looking at him.

Eventually he'd called Emma, saying that "My mom's acting weird. Can you come over?"

While Henry hadn't even noticed the glass in her hand, it was the first thing that Emma saw. She thought nothing of it. Let the woman drink, every one else does. Unless she was neglecting Henry in favor of it. That's where Emma drew the line.

"Oh, come one, Regina. Really? Henry's right here, and you're drinking? I can call you a lot of things, but an inattentive mother is not one of them."

"What are you doing here, Miss Swan?" Regina said dully, as though she didn't even care about the answer.

"Henry's worried about you."

"I'm fine. Now go away."

"No."

Regina stood up, glass in hand and smashed the liquid filled object into the wall. "I said I'm fine!" She roared.

As quickly as the fire rose up it died down again. No more than a minute later, Regina was a sobbing mess on the floor. Emma could barely make out a few words here and there. "Mother, no!" And "Daniel!" Seemed most frequent. Emma tried to comfort her, but the brunette just yelled "Get away from me!" So all the blonde could do was watch as one of the strongest people she knew broke down right before her eyes,

"Oh shit." A voice suddenly emerged from behind Emma. She turned around to see a blonde girl, probably only 16 standing behind her. The girl pulled out a phone and dialed.

"Guys, it's worse than I thought. I'm going to need back up. Plus, someone needs to get Emma and Henry out of here. Hurry." The young girl (What was it with Regina and teenagers?) rushed to Regina's side, and much to Emma's surprise, was not pushed away. A few minutes later a group of more teenagers (seriously, what the Hell is going on?) arrived, and a tall boy who looked a lot like the other girl guided the shocked Emma away.

He turned her away from the mess going on in Regina's room and addressed her calmly.

"Go take Henry for a midnight walk in the park. Don't come back for at least an hour. Nod if you understand."

She nodded.

"Good." He turned away from Emma and ran back into Regina's room, shutting the door behind him and seclusion her from everything going on inside.

Author note: Extra long chapter because of the two episodes in one thing. Hope you liked it. We're seeing a bit more of Regina's alcoholism, and for those of you wondering why I did that, here's my answer: in the show I kept noticing that every time there's a problem, in my opinion, she fixes it with alcohol. I know a lot of people do that, but we already know she has that type of addictive personality (magic addiction) and so in my mind, even the Canon Regina is an alcoholic.


	19. SO DRAMATIC MORE DRAMATIC THAN U

Author Note: Next entry is Stable Boy. Life as we know it is ending. Can you tell that I'm feeling a little dramatic? Super short chapter, but I can't do a multi-episode like last time, because I completely love Stable Queen and they deserve their own chapter to live, laugh, love (and die) in. Oh, my poor shipper heart. Mood: More dramatic than usual (And that's saying a lot.)

XXX

Regina stepped into the Sheriff's office all unicorn stickers and rainbows, certain that Snow had run immediately after finding the key. Sadly, that was not the case. Mary-Margaret Blanchard was sitting there in her cell reading the morning paper when Regina arrived. After being escorted out by the little Imp, Regina let her anger show.

"What is she doing here?" Regina's tone was low and menacing, like a dog before it attacked.

"She came back." Rumplestiltskin replied simply. He seemed slightly amused by the situation, which only fueled Regina's anger.

"You said this was going to work. That she'd take the key. That she'd go.." She leaned forward, conveying that if he didn't pull through with his side of the bargain, they'd have trouble. The precious reputation of Mary-Margaret Blanchard should've been thoroughly ruined by now, and she should've been laying dead in a ditch. Or eaten by wolves. Whatever way the curse decided to deal with her.

"And she did. But it seems that Miss Swan is rather more resourceful than we thought. Fear not, your Majesty. Miss Blanchard is still guilty of murder. You may yet get what you want." Rumplestultskin assured Regina that everything would go as planned. He even went as far as using her preferred title. Buy did he know how to pull strings.

"Oh, I better. The only reason I made a deal with you, Gold, is because I wanted results."

"And results you shall have. See you in the arraignment."


	20. I HAVE LOVED YOU SINCE THE BEGINNING

_Author Note: not a lot of dialogue in this one, so the paragraphs are much longer than usual. Sorry if you don't like this writing style, but that's just how it turned out this time around. Episode 18. Oh, episode 18. Shall I compare you to a heart attack? Let me count the ways._

 _XXX_

Today was a good day for Snow White to pay for her crimes. The anniversary of Daniel's passing- how perfect! Regina could never truly be _happy_ on this day, but right now was the the closest she had ever come.

Henry knew by this point not to bother his mother on this exact day every year. It was just depressing. In the days leading up to whatever phenomenon that caused her to behave so strangely, he kept his head down. Even the smallest mistakes could get him grounded for the next month, but this day was the worst. Instead of yelling and going off on him, she just locked herself in her room all day.

Ever since he was old enough to use a microwave Henry had spent the entire day alone. He'd find already cooked meals in the fridge, and Ruby was instructed to drive him to school. Regina had this day down to a science. So you can imagine his surprise to wake up and find his mother at the table reading the morning paper. It was simply unheard of.

Regina still had that empty look in her eyes, but it was mixed with another emotion- triumph. Gold was a tricky little bastard, but he got results. A deal was struck, and Rumplestiltskin never backed away from a deal. Snow White was leaving Storybrooke, and nothing was going to stop that from happening.

Sometimes Regina felt a pang of guilt for what she had to do to get Snow into this mess, but in the grand scheme of things, Kathryn Nolan meant nothing. She was just a pawn in a great battle strategy.

A way to avenge Daniel, and that's the only important thing.

XXX

Even though she was excited for Mary-Margaret's demise, Regina was still not quite herself for the rest of the day. She was lost in her thoughts, floating through memory lane. Penny, her assistant, was surprised to see her in the office at all. She knew not to push it, and in her book, reminding the Mayor that there was work to be done was pushing it.

 _Daniel... He was so sweet. I always had an edge in me, a little bit of a bite, but he... He was just kind. That's what made us work. He knew how to stop me when my_ temper _got out of hand. Often the way he stopped me was rather pleasant. Best strategy to shut me up is to kiss me._ Regina smiled to herself. Daniel had been a good man.

Regina tried to stop the dark path her thoughts went down every time, but eventually she had to stop ignoring her most prominent memory of Daniel- his death. The scene _flashed_ through her mind over and over again. Maybe if she'd started practicing magic earlier...

Maybe if she'd had the power to protect him...

Maybe if they'd run away earlier, before Cora could find out...

There were so many maybes, but it didn't change the facts. Daniel died.

He wasn't coming back.

And it was Snow White's fault.

XXX

"They say only the guilty sleep in prison." The opportunity to see Snow behind bars had called to her almost immediately after remembering why she did all this. Why she cursed an entire land. Why she sacrificed her father, and best friend. It was a really bad day to be Snow White.

"What are you doing here? Where's Emma?" Mary-Margaret was up to the brim with questions today. Maybe she had a little Snow in her after all.

"She hasn't arrived yet. I just wanted to stop by and offer you a chance. A chance to spare yourself and this town the messiness of a trial, the chance to confess.

Mary-Margaret strode from her bed and approached the edges of her cell.

"But I didn't kill Kathryn. Why won't anyone believe me?" Mary-Margaret didn't blame Regina for being angry. If she thought that someone had killed Emma, she would be furious. But she didn't kill Kathryn.

"The murder weapon was found in your apartment. Your fingerprint was on the box containing Kathryn's heart. Shall I go on?" The older woman was so dead-pan while talking, but there was something malicious lurking underneath the surface.

"Why not for once make it easier in everyone? Because confession or not, you're leaving Storybrooke."

"And you like that. Why? Why do you take such pleasure in this? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?"

Regina paused, not sure how to respond. In this world, Snow had no idea what she'd done. Regina quickly remembered that all of her actions could be explained because of Kathryn. It was easy enough for someone to believe she _was_ just acting out of grief.

"You killed my best friend." Regina wasn't lying. She just wasn't talking about Kathryn.

XXX

Regina could still remember every dental of Daniel's death. Every moment. How she held him in her arms as the life slowly drained out of his eyes. His last weak "I love you." right before he fell limp. How her mother just smiled throughout the entire thing. Just stood there and smiled as the man her daughter loved died in her arms.

 _I should've let her die on that horse._

XXX

There was never a moment before this that Regina had been happier to have met Sidney. Well, actually, when he'd helped her escape a loveless marriage was when she'd appreciated him the most, but his came in a close second. Well, maybe a not so close second.

When Emma Swan arrived at her house a new shovel was in place, and the old one was hidden away in a supply closet in Mary-Margaret's school. Just in case they checked for it, there would be a new piece of evidence against the school teacher.

XXX

It seemed Regina was in the Sheriff's office more than Emma these days. Every time she started thinking about Daniel, she decided to go watch her victory play out. Walking in to Mary-Margaret Crying was the icing on the cake.

So broken. So pathetic. So wonderful.

"Having a bad day?" At the sound if Regina's voice, Mary-Margaret started. The jolt was enough to stop her tears, but her eyes were still puffy and red.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you while I still can."

"What does that mean?"

"Simoly that the trial starts tomorrow, and it won't be a long one. The you'll be sent out of Storybrooke for good, and I will never have to see you again. Oh, I want to enjoy this while I still can." Mary-Margaret was confused. How could Regina enjoy anything when her best friend was dead? It seemed to Mary-Margaret that Regina was enjoying her prosecution far too much for it to truly be about Kathryn.

"Enjoy what?" Mary-Margaret questioned.

"Justice."

"Justice? Watching an innocent suffer?"

"You've always thought of yourself that way, haven't you? Innocent."

"I am innocent! I don't know what this is about! I don't know what I ever did to you, But whatever it was, Regina, I'm sorry." Mary-Margaret burst into tears, barely holding herself together. The sight made Regina giddy with joy. She should've allowed David and Mary-Margaret be together from the begining, only to tear them apart. Why in the world did she put him in a coma, when she could've toured Snow even more to know that David chose his wife, every day?

That sounded like a fate worse than death. To have your true love within your grasp but with another woman sounded awful.

"People don't come back to life because of sorry. Apology not accepted."

"Please don't do this to me. I don't deserve this. I didn't kill Kathryn!" Much to Mary-Margaret's surprise, Regina reached out and grabbed her face.

"Oh, I know. But you do deserve this." _What? if Regina knows I'm innocent, why is she doing this?_ Mary-Margaret was bewildered by the older woman's actions.

Regina turned and walked away, and that was that.

XXX

 _We got her, Daniel. You can finally rest in peace._

 _I love you. I have loved you from the first moment I saw you, stumbling around the stable on your fist day, completely lost._

 _I have loved you since the moment you realized I was Cora's daughter and said "She's your mother? But.. You're so nice..."_

 _I have loved you since out first kiss, hidden away from the world near firefly hill._

 _I have loved you throughout the endless line of suitors my mother threw my way._

 _I_ _have loved you since you first showed me that the world holds more than pleasing my mother._

 _I have loved you from my first breath, and you loved me until your last._


	21. THE RETURN OF KATHRYN

"You broke our deal." Regina accused Gold. The twisted little imp was many things, but Regina had never thought of him as a liar before. The anger (and relief, oddly enough) she felt right now rivaled that of when Regina had first discovered that her curse could be broken.

"I brok one deal in my life, dear, and it certainly wasn't this one." -Can we just stop for a minute and admire the great acting chemistry Lana and Bobby have? This scene was brilliant. Okay, fan girl moment over. You may continue. Nothing to see here.-

"Kathryn was supposed to die, and Mary-Margaret was to get the blame." The idea of Kathryn dying actually sounded better than her being in such an awful situation. _Death was far better than being trapped someplace you'd been brought to unwillingly, no matter how lavish it was and how often people kept telling you that the king was a good man... Wait, what? Snap out of it, Regina._

 _This is about how I am going to make Rumplestiltskin pay._

"Yeah, murder seems so much worse here, though, doesn't it? You can't just turn someone into a snail and then step on them, can you? You didn't say "kill her." We agreed that something tragic should happen to her. Now, abduction is tragic."

"The intent was perfectly clear."

"Oh, let's not talk about intent. Intent is meaningless."

"Intent is everything!"

"Please. If intent is everything, you would've forgiven Snow White by now. She had good intentions."

"This is going to raise all kinds of questions about where she was and how the test results were faked." Regina said very slowly. She raised her hands in exasperation, not believing how reach less Rumple had been.

"Oh, yes. And, um... Who put the key in her cell."

"It's all going to lead to me, isn't it? You bastard. This doesn't make any sense. You an I... We've been in this, together from the start." Rumple hadn't been reckless. He'd been cold and logical, playing her like a chess piece, just as she'd played Kathryn. She was no longer the queen. She was no longer the most powerful piece on the board. Not while Rumplestiltskin was awake.

"Oh, have we?" He asked innocently.

"You created the curse for me, the curse that brought us all here and built all this." Regina led him up to her next question.

"It's about time you said thank you." He was an infuriating man. She could see why her mother liked him.

"Why did you do it?"

"Well, you're a smart woman, your majesty. Figure it out." The dark one turned away from her, signally that the conversation was over.

XXX

Regina was lost. In all of her years manipulating and scheming, she could've never come up with a plan as elaborate as this. If it had been happening to anybody else, she would've congratulated a Rumple on his immaculate planning and execution. He had an amazing brain.

Sadly, this was not an outside looking in kind of situation. This was a locked in the house as it burned to the ground situation. She could see no way out, no escape, and the flames were making it hard to think. She was so royally screwed.

"Marisa, where are you when I need you?" She whispered exasperatedly.

"You called your Majesty?" Marisa said making Regina jump. How these kids did this was still a mystery to Regina, but right now she didn't really care.

"Fix it. Come up with something ingenious, and fix it."

"A bit demanding, aren't we?"

"Oh, come one! I know you've got something cooked up in that brain of yours!"

"Patience, your majesty. Take a moment to go over you notes."

"What notes?"

"Well, I can't help you there." Marisa said before disappearing. Regina was about to scream when she noticed a folder that was left on her desk. She approached the packet cautiously, almost afraid of what could be in there. One never knew when it came to Marisa. Written in the top was:

 _ **Thought you might need this.**_

 _ **Best of luck,**_

 _ **Marisa and Zorana.**_

 _ **P.S., Zo wants you to know that we don't support your decisions to murder your only friend who isn't under the age of 20, and that we only put this together because we kind of need you to not be in prison right now**_.

She gasped when she poured out the contents of the folder. There were maps, diagrams, plans, instructions for what she had to do, instructions for what she had to tell Sidney, keys to the house, and even a replica of Kathryn's fingerprint. It seemed like Marisa amd Zorana had been planning this for weeks.

Regina was suddenly very glad that she had a group of teenagers following her everywhere she went.

XXX

Regina sat on the Sheriff's desk in a way that could only be described a teasing. She didn't know why she did it, but once the thought popped into her head she couldn't ignore it. She could've easily picked one of the chairs, but the desk was so much more fun. Maybe not having a friend over 20 was messing with her head. She'd never thought of such things before (She conveniently forgot that the kids showed up around the same time as Emma Swan.)

"Congradulations, Sheriff Swan. There's about to be a big break in your case. You just got yourself a confession. But I want you to listen to the whole explanation so you understand why this happened." She gracefully slid off the desk, not bothering to fix her skirt like she usually would.

"Oh, I'll hang on to every word you say."

"Sidney? You can come in now." Emma's face automatically changed from triumph to confusion. Sidney Glass stepped through the doorway into the Sheriff's office. He looked terrified, but his resolve to protect Regina from anything, even the law, would always win. He believed whole-heartedly that she would get him out of this.

"Tell her what you told me." Regina nodded at him discreetly, to show him that everything would be alright, that she loved him, and that he wouldn't be locked away for long. At least that's how he saw it.

"It was me. I confess. I abducted Kathryn and I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake. I bribed a lab tech to get me the heart from the hospital, and I used the same person to doctor the lab results." Sidney forgot the last bit.

"And the other thing."

It would seem suspicious if he didn't mention it, but it was even more suspicious to Emma that Regina remembered better than he did the crimes he was confessing to.

"I borrowed some of the skeleton keys from Regina and... Planted the knife in your apartment." He looked away from Emma to Regina, just to remind himself why he was doing this.

"My keys. Can't help but feel personally violated by that part."

"I am supposed to believe you did this for why now?" Emma forced Sidney to look away from Regina, his queen, back to her.

"I was going to find her after the conviction. Be a hero. Then get the inside track on the biggest story to ever hit this town. I'd get my job back. Plus a novel, and a movie, and.. I don't know it sounds crazy now."

"I don't know about crazy, but false, yes. False as hell." There she went again, making him look away from Regina. Why did she keep doing that?

"I have maps to where the house is. You'll find chains in the basement, lots of fingerprints, I'm sure. Hers and mine. But I didn't hurt her." Since she was going to be incessant about this whole "Look at me thing." Sidney finally decided to look away from Regina. He just wanted to ingrain her memory into his brain before they took him away, so he'd never truly leave his side.

"The man obviously suffered rom some kind of mental break. He clearly hasn't been himself for a while." It hurt to hear her speak those word, but he knew she was just acting. She had to, so she would survive this.

"Yeah. It's like his words aren't his at all."

"Wow. You are so sold on your own rush to judgement that you can't even see the truth anymore." Regina was a much better actress than Sidney. It was no wonder Sheriff Swan didn't believe him, but this could still be saved. Regina could out lie anyone.

"A word in the hallway, please." Emma barked, once again leaving before Regina could agree.

Left with no choice, Regina followed the mother of her son into the other room.

"Well, that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard." Regina hoped she didn't talk this way in front of Henry. She didn't want him turning out to be some sort of hooligan.

"I'm pretty sure that's not true." Regina knew that Emma was a bail-bonds person. She must've heard more than her fair share of crap."

"That poor man. I know you are behind all this. I understand that you own the game. And that you've set the board so that no-one else can win, but I am about to start playing an entirely different game. I don't care about what happens to you. I don't care about what happens to me. All I care about is what happens to my kid. And you are going to leave him alone." Emma threatened.

"Am I?"

"Uh-uh. I'm talking. You're a sociopath, lady. You tried to take away someone that I love, and now I'm gonna take away someone that you love. I am taking back my son."

"One question, Sheriff Swan. How exactly do you plan to do that? What proof do you have that I'm behind all of this? Do you really think Henry will just go with you and never look back? Sure, we're going through a rough patch right now. We have been since he found that damn book. But until he is 21 years old, I will have more experience taking care of him than you, and by that time, he'll have moved out of the house.

"Do you know how to calm him down after a nightmare? The only song that will actually out him to sleep at night? His favorite flavor of soda? If he even likes soda? What will you do if he gets in a fight with another kid? Does he even call you mom yet?" Regina smirked as Emma searched her brain for the answers. When her mind came up blank, Regina smirked.

"Warm milk and a scented candle if he has a nightmare. He always falls asleep if you sing him old 30s music. Doesn't matter what song, just that genre. He hates soda, but loves hot tea with lots of honey. Henry is a natural born pacifist. The only time he ever got into a fight was when another kid insulted me. No TV for a month solved that problem.

"Don't you see, Emma? These are things you can only learn after years! You can't just decide to be a mother and then be one! You have to be ready. At first, you need help. You don't strike me as the type of person who would be willing to ask for help."

Emma stood stunned as Regina clicked her way out of the Sheriff's office. The Mayor didn't even throw a "Goodbye, Miss Swan." Over her shoulder before leaving.


	22. OUR CHARMING QUEEN

_Author Note: I want to shout out to all of my reviewers, like goddragonking, hey-dairy-queen, and lulu2613. Extra special shout out to poly-bi who was my very first reviewer, RoseRed, who is by far my most frequent reviewer, and my lovely Guest who is the only one who ever ran and idea last me(thanks for that one). I love reviews. They are the best part of writing. Especially reviews where you tell me your ideas. If you have an idea, tell me, please! I will do my very best to incorporate it! Love you guys!_

XXX

It wasn't like Henry to forget his lunchbox. What if he got hungry? No, no, no, this would not do. How could she focus on work if the only thing she could think about all day was Henry going hungry? What if he passed out from malnutrition and Emma got him becasuse Regina was charged with being a pm unfit parent?

So she got in her car and set out for Henry's school. Seeing Mary-Margaret Blanchard there was an entirely unwelcome surprise, but what did she expect? For the woman to be fired on charges she was never convicted for? Actually, that's not a half bad idea.

"Miss Blanchard. I see you're back." Regina kept her tone low and neutral, even thought in her head she was screaming a thousand obscenities at the younger woman. Daniel died because of her, yet here she was, about to get everything back. True Love, a good job, a best friend... She had never earned any of this! It seemed her one purpose in life was to ruin Regina's.

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful? Everything worked out." Regina drew in a long breath deciding to let it go. She couldn't win this battle, but the war was not over. "Henry forgot his lunch. Have you seen him?" She changed the subject, but Mary-Margaret was not done.

"He's with his mother." She wanted to have this conversation. Regina should know that she was forgiven for her crimes. Well, almost forgiven, she could never fully forgive her for driving a wedge in between her and David.

"Ms. Blanchard, is there a problem?"

"Not anymore. Though someone did go to a lot of trouble to make it look like I had done something horrible. But they failed." Mary-Margaret would make it crystal clear that she knew. Regina would make it crystal clear that she wouldn't be confessing anytime soon. "Yes, Sidney Glass, who's safely incarcerated."

"If it was Sidney."

"Well, ask your roommate. He confessed."

"Of course he did."

"Are you insinuating something?"

"Yes. I am. But I forgive you. Even if you can't admit what you did, I forgive you anyways. Your life must be filled with such incredible loneliness if your only joy comes from destroying everyone else's happiness. It's so sad, Mayor Mills, because despite what you think, it won't make you happy. It's only going to leave a giant hole in your heart." Mary-Margaret looked motioned behind Regina. "There's Henry now."

The petite woman walked away from the Mayor. Being honest with Regina had lifted a weight off of her heart, and she felt free as a bird.

"Miss Blanchard, hi." A young girl, most likely a student of the Highschool, ran up to her.

"I know you have a moral code and stuff, but I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Mary-Margaret asked cautiously. She didn't know how this girl knew her name, but she felt wary. There was something about the way she acted the reminded the older woman of Regina. It was like the girl had spent a lot of time around the Mayor and had adopted her mannerisms.

The girl tucked a strand of her long red hair behind her ear. "If you really want to understand Regina, and I know you do, you should listen to her conversation with Henry. You probably missed a lot of it by now, but it could help you sympathize with her a little bit. See what she goes through every day with her son. I think it might help." The girl finished with a timid smile.

Despite her better judgement, Mary-Margaret found herself hidden close enough to Regina and Henry to hear the last bits of their conversation. Eavesdropping felt weird, but her curiosity won out.

"You're the Evil Queen." Henry ripped himself from his mother's grasp like she had slapped him.

"Enough! Those fairy tales are not real. Miss Blanchard should've never given you that book, she should be grateful that I'm not trying to get her fired." Regina sounded angry, but hidden under it all was a deep sadness that comes from knowing that your child thinks of you as truly evil.

"Go ahead and try! It won't work. No matter what you do, Snow White will have her happy ending. She and Prince Charming will be together, the curse will end. Good will win. And I'm not transferring classes." Regina sat for a moment before bursting into tears. It seemed she was crying much more than usual lately, and she hated it. She hated being weak enough that she broke down right in public, and she hated that she no longer cared that she was in public.

"Oh, mo- Regina. I'm so sorry. He doesn't see now, but you are his mother, you're the best mother in the world." Mary-Margaret watched as the red-head from earlier rushed to the Mayor's side. Regina immediately stiffened. She didn't know that voice. Who is this person?

"Who the hell are you?" Regina looked at the girl besides her. She couldn't be any older than 14, but she was not one of Regina's kids.

"Oh. Right. You... You don't know me. I'm sorry. I should go." The girl looked like she was about to cry too, and before Regina could ask who she was again, she ran away.

XXX

" _Guys! You were right. I shouldn't have gone." We see the young girl again, this time in the kids world._

 _"She didn't even know who I was." The red-head sobbed. "My_ own mother didn't know who I was!" _Zorana ran to comfort the sobbing girl. She quickly wrapped her arms around her and began rocking her back and forth. "Shh... It okay, Erie... She didn't know who we were, either., Erieanna... It going to be okay.."_

 _"You talked to her?!" Marisa accidentally yelled because of the surprise. This warranted her a glare from Zorana. "Sorry. It's just she wasn't supposed to talk to her." The blonde said sheepishly._

 _"Well, when you see your mother crying on a school bench right in public, you tend to try to comfort her!" Erieanna yelled, her crying stopping as suddenly as it started. She had Zelena's temper._

 _"Well, technically, you're Zelena's daughter." Andrew, who never knew when to shut up, accidentally let slip out. This earned him an even bigger glare than Marisa got._

 _Erieanna stood up and drew a fireball. She was the only one of them with magic, but she didn't know when it was appropriate to threaten someone and when it wasn't_.

 _"Don't you ever say that woman's name in my presence again. Got it? Good." The fireball disappeared and Erieanna quickly followed. Alex sighed exasperatedly. "What are we supposed to do with her? Every time the going gets tough, she runs back home. She can't do that until we complete our mission. At least she gets to visit her parents." He walked over to a book case and pulled out a diary._

 _In it he wrote:_

 _ **Day six of living with the monster. I still don't know why Merlin picked her to be one of us.**_

 _ **We finally allowed her on the field (with specific instructions not to contact Regina) and what does she do? Contact Regina and then cry about it when she doesn't know her. Of course she doesn't know her, she hasn't been born yet! She threatened Andrew again today. Marisa looked like she would murder Erie after that. Wonder how long it'll take them before they get together? Anyways, I'm getting off topic.**_

 _ **Note to self, don't let Erie on the field ever again. She might end up killing the first person who makes Regina mad. I don't even want to think what she'll do when Emma and Regina break up.**_

XXX

To say Regina was having a bad day would be an understatement, first Mary-Margaret, next Henry, then that strange girl, and now this? Her car had never broken down in the 28 years that she'd had it. She'd never had a worse day in all her time in this world. The last world, sure, but not this one. Her perfect little town had been demolished by Emma Swan.

After deeming her car a lost cause, she lifted her head. Or tried to, anyways. Forgetting that the trunk lid was there, she banged her head on its rim. Fantastic.

"Oh! Ow!" She cried as the pain from her actions kicked in. David noticed Regina's problem and quickly crossed the street to up his friend. When did Regina become a friend? He didn't know, but he did know he wanted to help her.

"Car trouble?" Regina resisted the urge to berate him for being so idiotic. Yes, she was having car troubles. But she let it go, suddenly getting an idea. She would have Snow's happiness!

"It won't start. I've got a car full of groceries and, well, it hasn't exactly been a banner day. " Regina sighed, playing the part of the damsel in distress perfectly.

"Let's see." David said absentmindedly, focusing on the vehicle in front of him. He tried putting the key in the ingnition, unsurprised when all he heard was a clicking noise. "Your battery's dead." He explained.

"What?" Regina was shocked. How could a battery die in a town that never changes? How could this happen? Are things actually changing in Stirybrooke? Was that even possible?

"I don't have any jumper cables, but I can give you a ride home in my truck." David thought he was being a gentleman, but in reality, he was just falling for her trap.

"Oh, no, no, no. I... Thank you, but I couldn't impose." She looked down, hoping there was still enough "Prince Charming" in him for him to continue. Chivalrous as ever, he played right into her hand. "I insist, unless you want to have a car full of melted rocky road."

Regina chipmunk led. That was supposed to be a present for Henry, maybe put him in a better mood. He loved ice cream so much when he was smaller.

"Sure." Regina "relented".

Minutes later they they arrived at the Mayoral mansion. Regina was thanking him once again for saving her,band he was eating it up. "Thank you for being my knight in shining armor." They walked alongside each other towards the large white doors. "Well, it's more like flannel, but you're welcome." He joked.

"Hey, why don't you stay for dinner? I bought more than enough for me and Henry, and well, I'm making lasagna." She had planned everything. Hopefully her plan worked out.

"Oh, I shouldn't. It's getting late, and I've got to get up early tomorrow for work."

"Of course." Regina gave him her vp best disappointed smile and unlocked the front door. David still had the groceries, so she had a few minutes before he left. She had planned ahead for this.

As they strolled into Regina's home, she instructed him to set the bags on the kitchen counter. On the table was a fake note from Henry. When David asked, she told him that Henry was having dinner after with Archie after his session instead of coming home.

"I'm sorry." David offered up lamely.

"Lately it seems like he'll do anything to avoid spending time with me. But I-I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems. You've alredy helped me more than enough for one day. Thank you." In that moment, David just wanted to hug her, she was acting so strong, even though she was watching her son drift spa way more and more every day. Which is why he made the choice to stay.

"You know what? I do love lasagna."

XXX

"How did you like it?" Regina smiled as David finished off the last of the lasagna. He'd finished in record time. It was actually quite impressive. Regina sipped on her apple juice and gazed longingly at the glass of white wine David was almost completely ignoring. But she knew the drill, and she definitely did not want Marisa to show up at a time like this.

"Best lasagna I ever had. You really know how to work some magic."

"You haven't seen anything yet." David wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, but her tone was certainly suggestive. For some reason he didn't really mind.

"Here. Let me get the dishes."

"Oh, no, David."

"Oh, no, no, no. It's the least I can do." He was already picking up his plate and glass, missing the way Regina's eyes flashed longingly at the liquid inside. She covered the moment with a laugh, saying "You saved me from go having to call the tow truck today, and now you're doing my dishes. It doesn't seem right." Regina took another sip of her drink. "Please. The last couple of weeks haven't exactly been easy on me, and you've been there the whole time." He complimented.

"Well, I can't help it. I feel responsible for you. Ever since I... Found you." She was gently reminding him of all the reasons why he should feel grateful to her. Preparing him for what she would do next. "You know, after all this time, no-one has ever told me the story." He turned to face her.

"What story?" She subtly leaned closer to him, barely a centimeter, so he wouldn't notice. Seducing him was shaping up to be much easier than she expected. "About how you found me." David answered simply.

Regina smiled and shook her head.

"That's probably because I'm the only one who knows it. I was working late. It was a cold night. Must've been ten below. And on my drive home, I realized I left my phone in the office. I remember thinking just to forget about it and I didn't really need it, but... Something inside me told me to turn around and go back." She kept is eyes in hers, never breaking the contact. She could see it in his eyes, like she'd seen in many others. He wanted her. But he was Prince Charming, and Prince Charming loved Snow White.

"Ant that's when you saw me?" He continued her gaze, never breaking it, never looking away.

"You were on the side of the road, unconscious. So cold you felt like ice. The doctor said if I found you ten minutes later, it would've been too late. It's amazing, isn't it? If I hadn't forgotten my phone, I wouldn't have been in the road at that time." She was still inching closer and closer to him, but he hadn't noticed yet.

"Yeah, it's almost... Almost like the universe wanted you to find me." David felt so confused. He'd always thought he was meant to be with Mary-Margaret, but if the universe lead Regina to him, then maybe bphe was wrong. There was just such a string pull to Regina right now. It was almost like magic was pulling him to her.

But he still pulled back when she tried to kiss him. He didn't want to mess up their friendship, no matter how attractive she was.

So after rushed, awkward goodbyes, he set off into the night.

XXX

 _Author Note: Trying a new writing style. Don't know how I feel about it. Is it bad that I kinda wish there had been a Charming Queen kiss? I don't actually ship them, except for them being my Brotp, but that night was filled with chemistry. If I was David, I probably would've just gone for it. Yes, I am bringing in the Zelena baby. Have fun with that *starts laughing*. Now I know why Adam & Eddie like breaking our hearts so much. It's fun! Don't worry, I will never be as bad as them. They created the Zelena baby. #Never forgive_.

.


	23. I HAVE A BETA

_Author Note: I HAVE A BETA! Chapters will take longer to upload, but now Emma won't become e==a. Everybody say yay! This chapter is way longer than usual, sorry. Couldn't evenly break everything up into smaller chapters, so you get this! Super excited for season two because something special is coming *Squeals* *Cries* *Enrolls at mental asylum because a TV show should not make someone this happy*_

XXX

Regina was thrashing around in her sleep, tormented by her dreams. Emma. Emma Swan was there, in her house. Emma Swan was turning Henry against her. Henry. Henry was there, too. He hated her. He wanted her dead, out of his life forever, because she was not a good enough mother. She'd been strict and demanding, just like her own mother. Regina despised the thought of being anything like her mother. Cora was heartless, and abusive. Regina loved Henry, with all her heart.

If only Henry could see that.

But he didn't. He even carried the rope they tied her up with. He helped them, encouraged them, as they surrounded her. Leopold was there. Nobody else noticed him, but Regina did immediately. The man who'd held her captive for many years, saying she was lucky to be with him, lucky to be a queen. He never saw her as a queen. She was merely a possession to be paraded around at parties, care for his daughter. Bastard.

"Mom! Mo- Regina, wake up. It's just a dream. It's just a dream." Strange voice. Strange person in her home. Just like Emma when she came, dragging Regina to the town center. Running a sword through her body. Killing her as Henry looked on with a smile on his face.

Regina opened her eyes, looking at the girl above her. Why did this girl keep showing up? Who is she? She had wavy red hair, and eyes the brightest shade of blue. Her smile was slightly unnerving. It was a mix between good and evil, blended perfectly to create a living contradiction. What had she called Regina? Mom? No, she must be imagining things. No-one would voluntarily call her mom. Henry could barely handle any connection to her. She feared it was only a matter of time before "Mom" became "Regina" and "Emma" became "Mom".

"You again? Who are you?"

"I'm your… My name is Erieanna Mil—of Locksley. Erieanna Locksley. I know Alex, Marisa, Andrew, Zorana, and Vanessa. You wouldn't know me. They didn't want me to meet you. Considering who my parents are they should know better than to order me around. My mother doesn't take well to orders. Either of them." She said the last part slowly, like she had only recently accepted that she had two mothers.

"They realized I wouldn't give up until you and I had a nice long chat. So here I am!" Erie didn't include that the others were off stopping Emma from leaving Storybrooke.

Regina groaned. "Another one? Wasn't five enough?" She suddenly stiffened. Her dream, the pain and fear of Henry's betrayal all came flooding back once the shock of a stranger in her bedroom wore off. She knew it wasn't real, but she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that coursed through her body.

"Henry. I need to check on Henry. Something's wrong, I can just feel it. He's lost, or someone took him, or—" Regina was cut off by Erieanna saying "Calm down. Henry's fine. Everything's fine. You don't have to worry about a thing. Except, of course, giving me what I want."

Regina's eyebrows shot up. She had to admire the girl for her confidence, but Regina took orders even worse than Erie.

"And what is it that you want? Your favorite toy car?" Regina scoffed. "Run away home, little girl. I've no patience for you." The teenager looked hurt for a moment before covering her emotions with a mask of confidence and anger. _You knew it was going to be like this. She isn't the person you know. You're three years too early. I just can't believe it. This isn't my mother. This is Mayor Mills._ Erieanna thought.

"Are you done?" The red head raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow with enough sass to make both of her mothers proud. She knew how to deal with people like this. Regina taught her well. Act like you're above it all, nothing can touch you. Rude but subtle. No child of Regina's left her home without knowing how to defend themselves, physically and socially. Erieanna never thought she'd ever have to use her mother's tactics against her.

"I just want to talk to you. Even after your little temper tantrum." Regina couldn't believe her ears. The only verbal competition she's had in 28 years was Ms. Swan and she was hardly a threat because of her manipulative tendencies. Apparently Erieanna Locksley was. If a fourteen year old could be considered a threat.

"Fine. But make it quick." Regina conceded.

XXX

Meanwhile the other kids were waiting at the town line for a certain yellow car.

"I wonder how Erie's doing? Seeing Regina like that must be hard. It was weird enough for me, seeing someone who's known me since before I knew her not know me… I hate timelines. It's like we're on Doctor fucking who." Zorana paced back and forth.

"Look, Zo, I know you've sort of adopted Erie as a second little sister, but you need to chill out. She's fine. It's Regina. She'd never hurt Erie! Erie's mother, maybe, but not Erie." Marisa was leaning up against a tree along the side of the road. Andrew was suspiciously close by, and couldn't stop looking at her. Oh, Andrew. So subtle. So inconspicuous. So totally whipped. "This isn't _Regina._ It's Regina before giving up magic. Regina before Robin. Regina before almost losing Henry. And, most significantly, Regina before Erie." Alex chimed in.

"Whatever. I'm sure she's fine." Marisa seemed considerably less confident than a moment ago. Worry was etched into her face just as much as Zorana's. Despite being bratty, manipulative, and straight up dangerous, they'd all grown attached to Erieanna Mills. She had a certain charm that came with being a Mills woman. She also had a very special brand of crazy that came with being a Mills woman.

"Where is that damn car?" Marisa was now pacing with Zorana.

"Maybe Henry stopped Emma." Vanessa, ever the optimist, suggested. The looks she received from the rest of the group shut down her happy go lucky attitude in a heartbeat. "Okay, okay. I was just saying. He's a smart boy. Man. Person. I see what you mean about the time lines."

"I hardly think a ten year old could stop his 28 year old mother from kidnapping him." Marisa stopped pacing to pointedly look at Vanessa before resuming her march.

"Not kidnapping! Temporary borrowing! And he's a very resourceful male human being." Vanessa finally settled on what to call Henry. Only she would come up with that. "Okay, sure. And Regina was just trying to teach Snow a life lesson." The blonde responded. They waited for Emma's car to pass, but it never came.

"Check in with Emma again. Didn't she say that we stopped her from leaving town on this day at this time?" Andrew pulled out his notebook, and began writing in it.

 **Emma, past you isn't here yet. What's going on?** They'd discovered very early on that it was much easier to write in the books than it was to activate the recorder in it and wait for the time line to catch up. It was also a lot less awkward. Talking to a book always feels weird, but writing in one is almost normal.

Until the book writes back.

 **I might have told an itty bitty little lie.** Appears on the page.

 **What? Why would you do that?**

 **Erieanna asked me to. She wanted to talk to Regina, find out what kind of person she was in the past, and you guys wouldn't let her…**

 **You supported her when she was being manipulative? Some God mother you are!**

 **Hey! I'm a damn good God mother!**

 **I need to go. We have to go pick up a certain brat child.**

 **You should probably wait a bit. Henry & I might still be on the side of the road.**

 **Emma!**

 **Sorry not sorry.**

XXX

"Erie! Time to go! You are in so much trouble when we get back home!" Alex called up to the younger girl. "I am home! I just can't stay!" Erie screamed back down. She rolled her eyes at Regina before stomping down the stairs. Talking to her mother before she was her mother was weird. Weirder than Erie could've ever imagined. She was still Regina, but she wasn't. She looked like Regina, talked like Regina, and had Regina's sense of humor. But she had this edge that Erie had only seen when her mothers were in the same room, or there was yet another threat to Storybrooke.

It was new for Erie to see that edge constantly ruling Regina. Now, fourteen years after being reunited with Robin, that edge was only something necessary when Regina felt threatened. Maybe in this version of herself she felt threatened all of the time. It was a scary thought.

XXX

It seemed like Regina was barging into Gold's pawn shop more and more lately. It was always Rumplestiltskin's doing. He planned everything. He even taught Regina magic. She was beginning to suspect that Emma being here in Storybrooke wasn't even the blonde's idea. She was merely a pawn in Rumplestiltskin's sick plot to get wherever it is he wants to go. Regina hated being used. It reminded her too much of living with Cora.

"Your Majesty." He greeted her warmly, especially considering he'd tried to set her up a matter of days ago. The little imp was tricky that way. One second he's an enemy, the next he's a friend. It depended on his mood and whether or not you'd displeased him recently. "My tree is dying. Why?" She asked, but they both knew the answer.

Of course, he had to go and get sarcastic with it.

"Perhaps it's your fertilizer."

"You think this is funny? Well, I'll tell you what I think. I think it's a sign of the curse weakening because of Emma. But do you care? No. You're content to just sit back and do whatever it is you're doing while all my hard work burns." _While my son rides off to Boston with Emma Swan, and I'm left broken and crumbling in this hell hole of a town. Life is meaningless without Henry._ Regina wanted Emma Swan gone, and she wanted her gone now.

"Is that all? Come on. You might as well get everything off your chest." The twisted imp knew her better than anyone in this realm, Regina gave him that. It's a bit sad to think the person who'd screwed her over almost as much as her mother was also the one who knew her almost as well as her mother. "I don't know what you're talking about." Regina lied.

"Henry. Ms. Swan wants him." The older man clarified.

"She'll have that boy over my dead body."

"The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charming's happiness. Perhaps Henry is just the price to keep the curse unbroken." Gold moved closer to his former pupil. She had learned well. Adapted to the craft, taken to evil quite astoundingly. Not as good as her older sister, but impressive. Any daughter of Cora's would be. "I think I'd rather just get rid of her." Regina schemed.

"Well, well. You're going to have to be quite creative. We both know the repercussions in killing Ms. Swan."

"The curse would be broken." They spoke simultaneously. Regina held suspicions of Ms. Swan's birth parents for a long time now, but hearing her teacher confirm her greatest fears made the dark, hurting organ in her body stop for a minute. Emma. Emma, the savior, the princess, Snow White's precious baby girl. Emma, Henry's mother.

She loved the descendant of her worst enemy more than she loved anything else in this world. More than she'd even loved Daniel.

"That's because you designed it that way. Undo it." She commanded. Gold simply scoffed at her demand. "You know, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Magic, well, it's in short supply around here. And dwindling by the minute." He didn't look back to see her reaction. He knew by her gasp that Regina had finally put two and two together. "You want the curse broken. Why?"

"That's not something I care to discuss."

"Don't bother. You can shove your reasons. I want to strike a new deal. One where I can get rid of Emma without shattering the curse." She stepped forward to intimidate him, trying to scare him into obeying her. Sadly, he's taught her that trick. He'd taught her everything she knew.

"Unfortunately for you, a negotiation requires two interested parties, and I'm already planning a trip."

"I'll give you anything."

"You no longer have anything I want, Dearie. But I will give you a piece of advice, free of charge. I'd plan a trip of your own, because once people waken up and remember who you are and what you did to them they are going to be looking for blood." Regina considered offering up Belle. The single trump card she still held. But no, Belle is too big. She would save Belle for later.

So she left.

XXX

Calling Jefferson was easier than expected. She assumed her would at least resist for more than a second. He was in her office mere hours after she left her message. Pathetic.

"Jefferson. So you got my message." She greeted him. Seeing him for the first time in three decades reminded her of their time together. A short little fling before he met his wife and had Grace, shortly after she lost Daniel. She'd wanted a meaningless relationship to help her cope with losing Daniel, and he wanted the thrill of sleeping with a married woman—not only a woman, a queen.

It lasted no longer than a month. It was safe to say it ended badly. Another reason he was forced to sit in that house day after day without his daughter. He rejected her. No, it didn't hurt her heart, she hadn't really loved since Daniel, but it did hurt her pride.

Oh, well. Time to forgive and forget.

"How could I miss it? You know I watch her."

"It must be painful, your daughter Paige being oh, so near."

"Grace. Her name is Grace. You should know that. After all, she was almost yours." He turned to the queen who wore a face of upmost disgust.

"I took precautions against that ever happening. Even before taking that damn potion, I made sure neither you nor the king got me pregnant. The potion was just my only permanent… solution. To be tied to you, of all people, for the rest of my life! I couldn't handle it. Perhaps that's why your dear wife died." Right in the heart. Regina knew how to hurt somebody, that's for sure.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"Your help." Regina continued. Jefferson was still angry, but he'd see it her way. It just might take some negotiating. "What makes you think I won't kill you after everything you've done?" Jefferson asked. He really wanted to kill her, really wanted to hear her last breath go out of her as her eyes dulled. "Because you don't have it in you. If you did you would've done it 28 years ago when I brought you here. Or maybe you would've done it even further back. We've known each other for quite a long time. What is it they say about strange bed fellows?"

Jefferson laughed bitterly. He hated this woman, despised the thought that he'd ever wanted to be with her. He was glad that he'd seen her evil and run away before he became like that genie. "It was never a bed for us. Too risky."

"Enough of that." Regina closed off the conversation with a swift hand movement. She too didn't enjoy the idea of ever being with Jefferson. "I have a way for us to both get what we want." Jefferson responded with a stoic glare. Picking up that he would need proof of her commitment, Regina walked over to the side of her couch where the hat box waited, begging to be used again. Jefferson's eyes widened for a moment.

"My hat." He flipped the hat box open and looked longingly at the item inside. It'd been so long since he'd seen his dearest possession. "I want you to use it again." Regina explained. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to make it work, wished for magic to be in this world. "I can't make it work. No-one can. Not here. Not without magic." He spat out one word at a time. One of the greatest faults of this world was the lack of magic.

"Well them, you're in luck, because I happen to have some. Not a lot. But hopefully enough for one last journey." Regina lifted the hat out of its prison, dusting off the unused object. "Where?" Jefferson asked.

"Back to our land where there is a solution to a very delicate problem I have. How to get rid of the one person who could break my curse." Jefferson didn't like this. Not one little bit. But if it gets him back to Grace, then he would move mountains. Betraying Emma was nothing. "Emma. And why shouldn't I let her do just that? End the madness and go home."

Regina smirked at him.

"To your hovel? Selling fungus at the fair? Why? When you can just stay here in the mansion I gave you? My problem, Jefferson, is the same as yours. It's family. We both want our children back, and we both can get them, if we work together." She circled around him like a predator around its prey. "Why should I trust you now?" He rightly questioned her motives, having been tricked before.

"You shouldn't." She answered truthfully. "But it's the only option you have. After we're through, I'll wake up your dear Grace so she remembers who you are."

"No! Remembering is the worst curse imaginable. Two lives in her head, like me. I want to forget. I want you to write us a new story. A fresh start. Here." He requested. It felt terrible to be at her mercy yet again, but it was his only option. He needed to forget, to stop being at war with his self at all times. "Well, my dear Jefferson," He hated how her words sent an involuntary shiver through him. "Then that's exactly what you'll have."

She stepped away from him, not even realizing how close they were until that moment. Regina took a few steps to her desk before turning and adding "Oh. After we take care of Miss Swan."

XXX

They were in her vault, walking down the stairs under her father's "tomb". In reality the grave was empty. She's never put her father in such a bleak, dark place. Henry Sr. would've wanted to be among the trees and the flowers. Free at last. At least, that's how Regina liked to think of it. She didn't like to think about how he'd begged her with his eyes to spare him. She didn't like to think of how the only person she had left had died in her search for revenge. But she knew he didn't blame her. Wouldn't blame her. She would give her life for Henry to be happy any day. She was sure her father thought the same.

"What is this place?" Jefferson's question rattled her. No-one had ever been allowed in her vault before. It was her safe place. "Where I've kept the last bit of my magic. The only magic in this world is in the things I brought with me." Jefferson set his hat down on the vault floor with a sigh. He stepped back and waited for Regina to show him this "magic". When it didn't move Jefferson said "It's not spinning. It's not working."

"It needs to absorb the magic that's here. I have some things left, a few trinkets." Regina reached for a box to her left opened it and poured the contents into Jefferson's hat. Nothing happened. Suddenly, Regina realized what it would take. What the cost of her revenge was. Daniel's ring. Revenge would cost her the last remnants of her True Love.

Slowly, Regina pulled out the ring. It still had magic. She'd enchanted it many years ago to show her Daniel's face while she was looking at it. This could work. She could have everything she'd ever wanted.

But it would cost her so much.

"Who's that?" Jefferson asked. He was the first person besides Regina to see the ring since Daniel's death. Nobody deserved to look upon Daniel's memory. Not even Regina deserved. But Regina was weak, and wanted to see his face. She could not resist.

"Someone long gone." Regina looked at the ring with such love. The gaze was meant for two people in love, not one mourning the loss of the other. It's a terrible thing to see one half of a soul missing its match. It was like watching someone die very, very slowly until there was nothing left but the shell, a memory of who they once were. Daniel may have been the one who died, but Regina's soul was slowly wasting away without him. The only reason she lasted this long was because of Henry.

"Well, whatever or whoever it is, it still has magical properties. Give me that, let me see what I can do with it." Regina looked at him like he was insane. Give him Daniel's ring? He couldn't honestly expect her to do that!

"If you want your son back, if you want your revenge, give it to me." Regina handed the ring over quickly, so she couldn't rethink her actions before it was too late. If she thought for more than a second, she would stop. Henry would be lost to Emma, and eventually he'd forget it wasn't Emma who raised him all along.

The hat began to spin. She got the apple. She got her revenge. But it all felt so empty. But as long as she had Henry, everything would be alright.

As long as she didn't lose Henry.

XXX

Regina was surprised when Emma rang her doorbell. Perhaps the odds were in her favor today. Perhaps this entire plan would go off without a hitch. Regina knew it was too good to be true, but the loss of Daniel's ring had made her careless. She was determined to believe she hadn't given up her last connection to him for nothing.

"Do what you're so skilled at and make yourself at home." Regina said after letting Emma into her house. The blonde walked a few steps in before turning to Regina awkwardly. "I believe you came to see me." Regina prompted.

"Right. Look, this isn't easy. I think that this… whatever is between us needs to end." Emma choked when she realized how her words might sound to an outsider. It could sound like a break up. Yeah, right. Her and Regina Mills would never happen. She may be sexy (God, if anyone's sexy it's Regina Mills), but being with her must be like straight up poison. _Not worth the time or the effort_ Emma thought.

"Finally, something we can agree on." Regina smiled.

"I want to make a deal with you about Henry." This widened Regina's smile as she shook her head. The blonde in front of her must really be crazy to think she'd make a deal involving her son without asking him.

"I'm not making any deals with you."

"I'm leaving town." Emma confessed. She couldn't believe her ears. Was the sheriff going to solve all her problems for her? "What?" Regina tilted her head. "This… what we're doing is a problem. And I'm gonna go, but I have conditions. I still get to see Henry. I get to visit, and spend time, whatever." Emma moved back and forth on her toes nervously.

"And you get to see him. You get to be in his life."

"Look, in any deal both parties are a little unhappy. But lets be honest we both know the world where I'm not in his life no longer exists, and there's no one who can do anything about that." Emma sighed in relief when Regina agreed.

"Would you mind following me for a moment?" Regina walked into her kitchen when Emma shook her head. The pastries were waiting for them in the oven. Regina pulled it out while continuing her talk with Emma. "So, what are you proposing?" Regina wanted clarification. Even if she had no intention of following through with this deal, she wanted to know just how demanding Emma would be.

"I don't know. Just figure it out as we go."

"But he's my son." Regina wanted to know if Emma would disagree. She didn't. The blonde knew when not to rock the boat. Regina smiled. Emma started to walk away, but was stopped when Regina called "Oh, Miss Swan? Maybe a little something for the road?" Regina pulled out a zip lock bag and placed one of the sweets in it.

"Thanks." Emma saw this as a sign of good will, of mending broken bridges. Maybe someday, if things get better with Regina, Emma could move back to Storybrooke. Maybe someday they can have some sort of normalcy. "If we're going to be in each other's lives, it's time we start being cordial. My famous turnovers. Old recipe, but delicious." Emma found it slightly unnerving the way Regina never looked away from her as she gave away the turnover. But hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Emma left the mayoral mansion feeling much better. She didn't know just what was coming for her.


	24. Sorry

Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I wrote last, but classes have made my life hectic. I'm a week in, and already overwhelmed by the amount of work they're assigning. So, I've devised a solution. I will write as much as I can, but not post. Think of it as a hiatus of sorts. Sorry, loves, but I just can't write, post, and keep a perfect grade. It's just not humanly possible, unless you're my older sister and happen to be perfect. Thanks for keeping the bar high, sis. Bitter family feelings aside, I'm afraid it's goodbye until I've stockpiled enough chapters to do all of you justice. Sorry! At least the show will be back on soon, so you won't need me for much longer.

Goodbye my darling followers! Sorry again!


End file.
